Fangs and Fate
by kireiscorner
Summary: Talia has always been sensitive to the world around it. She could sense magic, see the dead; it was a curse, but in some ways, it was looking to be a lot more of a blessing. She was certainly praising the heavens for it.
1. Fangs

_**So someone asked me to write more smut and because I'm thirsty af I did it oops?**_

 _ **This one was kind of written with Mephisto's darker side in mind, as well as a 'guilty pleasures' theme, with Talia being the main point of view. You may notice that there are some lines that look like this:** 'wordswordswordswords'_ **which is my way of telling you, this is their thoughts, not them talking out loud. Hopefully that's not too confusing, but if so I'll fix it later. I tend to usually use their strongest personalities in my fics, so this was a nice change of pace! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fangs**

* * *

It had started out small at first. It was small enough for her to ignore, but the more time that flew by, the deeper she began to feel.

Princess Talia was never the touchy, feely type. Even as a child, she was always more comfortable with keeping people at a distance. She never physically yearned to touch anyone. Perhaps it was because of how many people shunned her, or how she tended to be forgotten in favor of her older sister, the only person she'd even consider letting touch her. Izira loved her, cared for her, and adored her. She was the only person in Xeris aside from her parents and Uncle Aslyn that truly paid her any mind. It wasn't that she thought she was better than her people. It was just…uncomfortable for her.

But he was making it so damn hard.

She tried to push down her feelings; the way his eyes shimmered an unruly green made her stomach flutter, and that damn smirk across his face every time he outsmarted her made her body ache for all kinds of unfathomable opportunities any princess should be ashamed to even consider. She tried to recall when it started; what the girls so commonly called a "crush", and not the kind Carissa _thought_ they meant. That…that almost ended badly for her last date.

However, Talia had no intention of destroying the source of her affections, which was really, really terrifying. It was what she knew she had to do. She had been fighting the twins for years now, and had gotten use to fighting with Lev, Deinos, and Kakos, so hurting them should come easy. It certainly seemed that way from their side. Yet, every time she watched Mephisto's body hit the floor of the arena, she felt like she was the one crashing into it. She originally blamed this on her own magical powers. That was the most logical reason. From a very tender age she could sense the world around her; the emotions, the energy, the dead. It was always there and she could on occasion feel the dark energy that plague the opposite side. That was when all of this started. It was the first time she had connected with anyone so intimately. It wasn't on purpose, of course, but the boy was emotional from the previous experiences of the day. He was trying to crystallize the team after they had taken back the Oracle Gem he had worked so hard to retrieve for his master, and with the pressure from everyone on his shoulders, he became a whirlwind of recklessness and danger. Talia knew Mephisto to be temperamental, but she had never seen him seriously angry at anyone, even at her team. It was honestly rather terrifying, especially for Auriana and Iris, who panicked slightly at seeing him so out of character. He was unpredictable enough, and now, he was getting desperate. Anyone who got in his way was in danger; even Lev was nearly crystallized when his foul mouth got him on the sorcerer's bad side.

Talia found it intriguing. Not because she was amused, or enjoyed the total crazy the twin unleashed, but she could feel him in a state so raw, it was impossible to ignore. His magic was everywhere and she could feel it burning in her sense; her sensitivity had no way of withstanding his power, and she found herself hardly helpful in creating a strategy on her own. It was as if his magic was clawing at her own, dragging it from its many barriers and caged walls, trying to consume it. Talia bit her lip as she recalled the vivid green crystals that decorated the arena. The smell of smoke and fire that filled the air and how warm her body grew as is carelessness paraded about the dimension; it was unusually wonderful. They lost the battle, but they had an Oracle Gem; that was what mattered. At least to the girls, that's what mattered.

Talia had come out knowing more about Mephisto than she originally planned, and what's worse, she _missed_ it. She _liked_ it. She liked _him_. She felt how he felt, and it humanized him. It made him more than her enemy in the war, it showed her his side, his being, and it was constantly on her mind.

His name was a whisper on her lips as her body sunk into the bright sheets beneath her. She wondered what he was like outside of battle; was he as silly as ever, or more relaxed? She wanted to know more about him; in reality, he had been a total stranger to her, but now, she knew him more than he knew her and he didn't even know! Nobody knew; at least she intended to keep it that way.

Talia didn't want Iris to know she was attracted to the boy she had trained her to fight. She didn't want Auriana to freak out over her crushing on a boy, especially the boy they all considered the dorkiest and most ridiculous. She didn't want Lyna to find out and tell Izira, or for Carissa to give her a lecture about honor, treason, and the art of war. Again. For the fifteenth time. She also was not ready for whatever Lev and Praxina would conjure up to use her feelings for Mephisto against her.

She was most afraid of what Mephisto, himself, would do. What would he say if he found her looking the way she did; hair sprawled across her bed as she caressed her body at the very thought of him being near her. It was enough to make her body tremble with fear, and maybe even a little thrill. She was so curious about him; she had gotten a taste and she wanted more. She knew he was clever, and even a little eccentric, but he also felt very strongly and passionately, and it was those core four that drew her into him. He was unlike any Ephedian she had met before and unique to Ephedia in his own way. He was forbidden, totally off the tables for her, but that didn't stop the way his name bounced off the walls of her room in the dead of night as she dreamed of his glove-clad hands tracing over the curves of her body.

"Mephisto…"

His name felt like heaven rolling off her tongue and she wanted him by her. She wanted to know what he was like when he liked someone, how warm he was, what he smelled like; dear god what he felt like. Her toes curled as she felt her body tense with her build up; his name was more frequently whimpered and her movements frantic; she wanted him so bad she could cry and he was none the wiser. She would rock his evil little world if she could, but as usual, he was out of reach, and she was alone in a dark room pleasuring herself and indulging in her secret fantasies about the enemy. She pushed her bangs back from her face as her chest heaved, her back arching as she let out a melody of curses. She wished he could be here, to watch her, to see that he could, in fact, unravel her from her usually well put together state of mind. She'd dance for him, she'd cry out to him for mercy, and he wasn't here for any of it, damn him. She wanted him on top of her, watching her with those electric green orbs that haunted her dreams and kept her smiling. She wanted to kiss every scar and tell him anything he wanted to hear, as long as he would hold her for a moment. That was all she wanted. And Izira, forgive her, she'd beg for it. She knew she would. He had complete control over her in this little room, her sanctuary, and he wasn't even near her. He barely cared that she existed as far as she knew. Oh, but she wanted him to; it was probably better that he didn't, because who knows what she might get into, but the thought of him seeing her completely under his control, something no one had ever seen, a power no one had every fathomed they'd have, would please him tremendously, though not as much as she would.

Talia gasped as her orgasm racked her body, her vision blurring white and green as she muffled her cries. Why was she like this? How did he get her like this with no more than a glance or a cocky remark? It was insane. He's insane! She swallowed hard as she settled, turning over with guilt at her actions. What had become of her? It's so unlike her to react to anyone in such a way; it was near animalistic and totally uncontrollable. It was like once he got her going, she couldn't turn it off and she hated it. She loved it too. Sitting up, she wiped the sweat from her face, looking tiredly around the room. She flinched at the sound of glass being tapped on.

' _What the hell is that?'_

Frowning, she waved it off as a bird or some other Earth creature that was active during the night. Laying back, she sighed deeply, nuzzling her pillows in order to find some source of comfort. She heard it again. This time for sure, as clear as day, something was hitting her window. She glared at the space above her bed before peeling back the magenta curtains. The moonlight hit her face, making her wince, but she saw nothing but the dark street dimly lit by the lampposts on the sidewalks. She looked skeptically outside, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. With a huff, she closed the curtains, turning back and scratching at her head with annoyance and fatigue. It was really too late for this.

"You know; you could have at least answered the first time."

Talia froze at the voice she knew all too well. Her eyes snapped to the desk where a dark figure leaned casually against it. She knew who it was, she'd recognize those olive eyes anywhere.

"Mephisto?!" She gasped, tensing as her eyes widened in horror. What the hell was he doing in here?! She wasn't even properly dressed! She quickly pulled up a pillow to cover her body. A partially buttoned pajama top and a pair of, well, what started out fresh, underwear was not the proper attire for a princess to addressed in! What the hell was he thinking showing up here?!

"Stop that!" He hissed, his arms falling to his sides as he clenched his fist, "That's all I've been hearing for the past hour! Why?!"

"Wait, what? What are you doing here?!" Talia whispered harshly, readying her magic to fight. It wasn't her ideal battle, but she'd handle it if she needed to do so.

"You! You keep calling me! I heard you! It's all I've been hearing! What the hell are you summoning me for? I can't even understand what you're trying to tell me! Or ask me! Whatever!" Mephisto growled, stomping over to her with irritation evident on his face.

"Don't come any closer or I'll alert the others!" Talia threatened, causing him to stop, "Where's Praxina and Lev?!"

"I don't know, back at the cave, sleeping, likeI was _trying_ to!" Mephisto sneered, his hands being thrown out for emphasis.

"I didn't call you, or whatever it is you think I did, but you need to leave. NOW." Talia's glare deepened, and he gaped at her in surprise before he turned red with frustration.

"This isn't funny! Stop playing me for a fool! I heard you! Your voice specifically! You keep calling my name, saying words! They don't even make any sense! I don't know if you're just really bad at English, or you're trying to be discrete, but 'please', 'more', and 'harder' do not form a complete sentence. What does that even mean?! More of what?!" Mephisto exasperated, throwing his hands up and raising an eyebrow to give her the most unsatisfied of looks. Talia, on the other hand, was on her way to turning fifty shades of red.

' _Please don't tell me what's happening is actually happening! By Ephedia, please let me be wrong for once in my life!'_ Talia prayed silently as he stared at her expectantly. It was then that the snake prince began to fully take in his enemy's current state. Her hair was an absolute mess and clung to her skin, which was sheen with sweat. Her face was flushed and her cheeks rosier than ever. Her eyes were languid and her gaze a bit dazed. Her deep royal blue nightshirt was partially unbuttoned and hanging awkwardly from one of her shoulders, teasing at the soft canary yellow lace that cupped her breast. Her legs were bear and her undergarments were hidden by her top and the pillow she clutched in front of her.

' _What the hell happened to her? She looks like she just lost a fight, or won it. I can't really tell. Where the heck are her pants?!'_ Mephisto gulped, jerking back as he realized the possibilities. He looked away from her, trying his best to not offend her. As he calmed down, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Her smell was everywhere; it was intoxicating and overpowering and he wasn't sure how to respond to it, but he cursed his Zaterran blood for the animalistic traits that brought the scent to his attention. Now he was even more confused than before. Why was the smell of her so strong in the room; she's alone, its late, any sane person would be asleep.

' _What could she possibly be doing by her…oh. OH. Wait, why does this involve me? Unless…Nooo, no, no, no, no, nuh-uh. No way. As if. Right? There's no way what I was hearing was Talia… pleasuring herself?'_ His eyes widened and he paled. Surely he was wrong. She hated him! How would that even be possible! How did she even _reach_ him? He looked to her with a look of surprise, and she flinched at the expression before her own eyes widened with dread.

"No."

"T-Talia- "

"Don't!"

"Were you…"

"Mephisto, please- "

"Masturbating?" Mephisto's eyes clenched shut as he awaited his punishment; a slap, a spell, anything to refute his suspicions. He peeked an eye open after a long pause had passed.

"How…h-how did you hear me?" Talia looked mortified by the fact that he was there, and he swallowed hard. This situation was more delicate than he had thought it would be. In honesty, he came here ready to fight, or at least get back the gem he lost, but he was plagued by a familiar voice that was drawing him nearer and nearer before he realized he was at her window.

"I…I don't know. Why…why were you thinking of me? You hate me!" Mephisto frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't know much about Princess Talia, she was much less open than the other four princesses, and yet, she was the one he was confronting about having the naughtiest of thoughts about him. When she didn't answer, he began to figure she didn't really hate him after all. Oh, he could use this. Grinning, he took on a smooth swagger, conjuring his dark prince regality back for a moment of play, "'Harder', you ask? 'More', 'please'? It doesn't sound like you hate me all that much, Talia. In fact, it sounds like you're very much into me. "

Talia's cringed, and he almost laughed outright at the incredulous look she gave him as she proceeded to color a bright cherry. He smirked, licking his lips and teasing his forked tongue, careful to drag it slowly across his bottom lip to catch her attention. Oh, and it did. The poor girl followed his every move with precision, and her eyes lingered on his lips before meeting his eyes again.

"Tsk, tsk. Princess, I think you might have a thing for me. I think you can't get enough of me." He teased, slowly making his way to her, creeping onto the bed as his cape drifted off to the side, "I wonder, how badly do you want the real deal."

Talia could hardly breath. Somehow the sneaky bastard had made his way into her bed, and his hand had knocked off the pillow that failed her as a shield. His arms blocked her in underneath him as he hovered over her, smirking as if he had won his favorite game. She bit her lip at the situation; it was definitely what she wanted, but she knew how much trouble she'd be in if she welcomed him. She needed to be much more careful with what she wished for next time. She considered it could be another one of his tricks. He was just as good as her when it came to playing with the mind with magic, and she wasn't ready for anymore of his magic to drive her off the deep end. At least, that's what she kept telling herself as he unbuttoned her shirt and pushed at the lapels of the blouse. He let out a shuttering sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Is this what you want, Princess? You want me to make you feel good?" His tone was soft, but dear god it was like hot caramel, smooth and rich, making her skin tingle in all the right ways and igniting the heat burning between her legs. What was he thinking? They could both get into serious trouble with their leaders for this! He wasn't honestly going to go any further, right?

Talia swallowed hard, "Do you want to?"

He paused, the slit pupils of his eyes dilating as he stared into her honey colored eyes. His face softened for a moment, and she could see the small flicker of insecurity and fear pass through them before, he smiled wryly.

"I do what I want, Princess."

Talia's breath hitched as he kissed her, his hands gripping her wrists as his lips pressed hungrily against hers. Her body bursts to life, her desires running rampant at the very thought that he was kissing her. His lips were softer than she expected, but the intensity of his kiss left her own red and swollen. His fangs grazed her bottom lip, and she ran her tongue over their edges. He trembled at the gesture, his composure faltering before he straightened himself out and continued his antics. His tongue lashed out at her own and she found herself taken aback by its figure, but his taste was addictive and she moaned into him as he clearly dominated her in the art of kissing. She wasn't too experienced to begin with, to say the least, but he seemed more amused than offended and chuckled as her usual precision slipped into a lustful clumsiness of sorts. She could hardly handle the small pause he took to turn his head, and praised the heavens when found her lips again. His hands trailed along her jawline and she found herself leaning into his touch; he eyed her curiously through half-lidded eyes before tilting her head up to his and locking lips with her once more. With her hands now free, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, basking in the way his body warmed her in the cool autumn night. She could smell a concoction of fire on him, with a wisp of pine and earth. Her hands gripped at his cape and she slowly began to lose herself in the way he nibbled on her bottom lip. His sharpened fangs teased her, keeping her on edge at the idea that he might bite her, and he seemed to know that was her concern, but it didn't stop him from scaring her just a little bit. Her body ached for his touch and he was beginning to seem just as hungry for relief as she vocalized. His hands cupped her shoulders, tracing her arms before he paused, tilting his head with a mischievous smile. Talia arched an eyebrow before he broke into a grin, his hands moving father down her body until they groped at her bare bottom. His fingertips slowly slipped beneath the soft yellow satin before groping at her. She let out a squeak of surprise and he laughed at her for it.

"Hmm, you're very sensitive, Talia. Not at all what I expected out of a Xerin royal. I wonder if you'll like this as well…" Mephisto's fangs glistened in the reflection of light they created, and Talia gasped as he ground his hips against her. She quickly moved to cover her mouth, lest any shouts escape her without permission. Mephisto smiled wryly at the action, pleased with the fact that she was being so secretive about what was happening, but seemingly aggravated that she would keep him from hearing more of her cries. Talia looked away guiltily before her gaze softened. She would swallow her pride for a moment of honesty if it offered him gratification.

"I…I am certain that I would like anything you offered." Her tone was quiet, and she was trying to find the right words. She knew what she said was completely lacking in the turn-on department, but she wasn't going to sacrifice her dignity just yet. He seemed staggered by her admission, and he, himself, began to blush heavily over her response. It wasn't exactly the most suggestive or raunchy of whispers, but for someone as strict and emotionally restricting as Princess Talia, that was probably the closest he could ever hope to get. It's not often that the leader of your enemies tells you they like the idea of you pleasuring them, so of course he took it with open arms. Besides, how could he say no to a girl as pretty as Talia? Granted, all of the princesses were beautiful, but the fact that she was actually interested in him pretty much won her the gold. That, and paired with the fact that the girl could probably kill a man with that ass. Not that he was keen on being said man. He was much more content with his placement now, right between those long, mocha legs of hers. His expression took on a devious turn and he smiled down at her, causing her to shift under his watch. He snickered at her sudden self-consciousness as her hands pulled at her shirt. He casually slapped her hands away, earning a glare from the brunette, but he could care less about her offense and more about how he'd bring her to forgive him for his cheekiness. His fangs grazed at the supple mounds of flesh, before he bit into her skin. The sound of his name being ripped from her lips was music to his ears and he wanted to hear it over and over again. If he was going to hear her moaning and groaning, he might as well be there in person. She wasn't aware of it now, but he certainly had a plan in motion. He'd get his pay back for her interrupting his sleep, for jumping in his head without permission. He'd mark her skin everywhere he could. Watching her flail around to try to conceal his snake bites would not only be hilarious, but the idea carried a great amount of gratification for him. He repeated the same action, and Talia bit into her own hand to keep from screeching. The stinging sensation of his penetration made her cringe, but it also made her blood boil for more. Something about it left her feeling incomplete, and she was enjoying herself way too much to stop him.

Mephisto dragged his tongue along her cleavage, and Talia's hands flew to his shoulders to keep him there. He looked to her, entertained, and continued to make circles around the bruising flesh. The more she jerked beneath him, the more friction they built, and he was beginning to slip as her center repetitively grazed over his erection. His kisses and soothing licks quickly began to turn into gulps and sucks as he struggled to catch his breath. He needed to keep his distance and he needed to move away fast. That coiling in his loins was becoming all too familiar, and he wasn't done with her just yet.

"Mephisto, please…" Talia's eyes clenched shut as his teeth dragged across her nipple, his thumb caressing the other before he turned his attention downward. He smirked impishly before licking his lip and following the trail of abs he hadn't even imagined she hid under all those jackets. It was a rather arousing touch, and he was more than ready to thank her for it. He took in a deep breath, his hands trembling as her scent filled his nostrils. It was so demanding for his attention and he could hardly stand it. Mephisto licked his lips before yanking his glove off with teeth and tossing it to the side. He unclipped his cape and discarded it quickly, wanting not to hinder himself for indulging in his sweet treat. His eyes flickered to Talia, and he let out a soft groan of approval at how she glowed; there was something alluring about her he couldn't quite pinpoint. Perhaps it was that she was usually so well kept, and she looked positively disheveled now. It was a good look on her.

He smiled playfully as he nuzzled her inner thigh, his lips leaving ghostly kisses across the bronzed flesh. She took a handful of sheets as he bit into her, careful not to break the delicate flesh, but just enough to leave a good, obvious imprint. She was going to be furious. He lapped at the skin to relinquish her discomfort and set to making a decorative piece out of her body, marking anywhere he could possibly get his mouth to go. Talia egged him on, murmuring words of encouragement to do it again and again, fondling herself as he toyed with her, and he had to wonder if she had always been this erotic. She was loving every bit of his work, and she reminded herself to feel guilty later, but it was just so _good_. He was finally paying her attention, and it was one of the best kind. She never thought he would react this way to her, at least, not realistically. She had her fantasies here and there, but she always knew they were lies. She couldn't sense him. It was only her and her daydreams. Now he was nuzzling her sweet spot, and she was certain her brain was short circuiting at the thrilling vibrations he sent through her. He sucked at her lips, lapping at the thin material before him. She was almost angry that he wouldn't just rip them off, hell, if it was up to her, he'd be more than just cape-less, but she wouldn't push him. She was certain he had his reasons, she just couldn't pinpoint them in that moment. She was too busy sobbing into her hand as he rolled his tongue around her clit, nipping at the swelling nub. She was beginning to unravel and it felt like her body was catching fire.

Mephisto let out a hoarse growl before he finally pushed her panties to the side, and began to thread through her silk with his fingers. The feeling of his bare skin on her most private of areas was overriding her logic to keep quiet, and she found herself moaning louder than before. The ecstasy that built with every flick and drive shot through her at rapid speed, and she found herself unable to fully respond to him the way she wanted to; he seemed to sense her dilemma, bringing himself to hover over her as his fingers worked all sorts of magic within her. His free arm wrapped around her and he lifted her to his lips, his tongue dragging over her collarbone and leaving her speechless.

"What? Now you choose to be quiet, Talia? You were being rather vocal earlier." Mephisto taunted, nipping at her earlobe.

"I-I can't. If I get any louder, the girls and Aunt Ellen…" Talia whimpered, her fingers finding their way into his hair. My god, it was soft, and she wanted to lose herself in the cool silky purple curls.

"Mm? That's no fun. I want to hear you out loud. I want you to tell me what you said before. It's not that complicated."

"You'd be surprised. W-what if – ah! – what if we wake s-someone?" Talia licked her lips, her mouth going dry as he bit down on her ear. He was driving her positively mad.

"While I'm certain your screams would be arousing, I'm not telling you to wake the whole damn neighborhood, Talia. This is between you and me. You wanted me to hear you, and now you've got it. Or are you going back on your word?" He smiled triumphantly as her nose scrunched up at the suggestion.

" _So that's how I get her riled up? She likes a challenge."_

"Kiss my ass." She retorted in a deadpanned tone, and he nearly fell off of her, snickering at how well she delivered it, but he wouldn't let her get away with it.

" _Don't tempt me."_ He husked, a flirtatious smile gracing his features.

He savored her wide eyed stare; a cross between mortification and embarrassment, maybe even a little bit of disbelief. She blushed heavily under his gaze, unsure of whether or not her actions would truly be in her favor, but her wish to prove her worth to him outweighed her nerves. Her tongue swiped over her bottom lip, and his eyes flickered in attention to follow the action. She took the gamble of taking hold of his jacket, pulling him to her and devouring his lips in a frenzied pace. He stumbled, his fingers leaving her as he caught his balance. She giggled against his lips, her tongue dragging along the fork of his tongue, eliciting a throaty groan. She swallowed it willingly, hooking her legs over his waist and rolling her hips over his tent in a slow graze. His hands clenched the head board for support and she could hear the sound of the wood splitting under his grip.

It started again.

It was a faint whisper of her name, but she had heard him clearly. He hadn't spoke, at least not physically, but she had heard him. He was in her head again, awakening something in her neither of them could comprehend. His eyes fluttered open as he pulled his lips from her, and the wild magic behind them glowed a bright jade. His arms pulled her close to him, his pounding pulse echoing in her ear, and he bit into her shoulder in heated desperation as he began to roughly grind against her.

"Fuck, Mephisto!" Talia clawed at the fitted white fabric covering his back, aching for some kind of relief, or at least a source of stability. It was all becoming too much to handle. His hands were everywhere now, on her butt, her breast; his fingers grazed her neck and he took in fistfuls of her shirt. He seemed so indecisive, and had taken to panting a mix of a language she couldn't quite understand. Talia moaned into his ear, pleading with him keep moving and he hissed in response, snapping at the exposed flesh of her neck.

"Oh god, yes, just like that, right there!" Talia mewed as her hands groped at his backside, trying to memorize the way he moved, the way he felt against her. God, he felt so good. Despite the barrier of his own clothing, Mephisto was making sure she felt every inch of what he had to offer and if her soaked sheets were any indication as to whether it was working, he was not doing a bad job. The air was becoming thick, and his moans were becoming more frequent, mixing with hers in a melody of carnal hunger. She was so close to losing herself, and the faint whispers in her head were gaining in volume. She looked to him in an almost drunken state, and took in account his frazzled form. His hair had been rummaged through, courtesy of herself, and his jacket was partially coming undone. His bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat and his thick brows were furrowed in deep concentration as he pounded his hips against hers. His control over their little session was wavering, and his need to reach his peak had taken the reigns of the situation. His hands flew to her hips, and his thrusts became more frantic, his nails digging into her skin. She quivered beneath him, the tightening between her legs making her toes curl and her skin prickle; her vision began to go like static, and her sanities were overwhelmed by the fusion of light and dark magic drenching her sheets. Mephisto began to shudder as he spent himself, his teeth sinking into the crook of her neck in a fluid motion. Talia gasped as he broke through the skin, and it only made his grip on her tighten as they rode out their orgasms, slowing as their bodies convulsed with satisfaction.

Talia struggled to catch her breath, unable to concentrate as he licked away the pain of his bite. He muttered a small hint of regret, as if the bite was unintentional, and more of an act of instinct.

"W-what was that?" He whispered, wiping at the corner of his mouth as he pulled away from her.

"What do you mean?" Talia blushed, her chest falling as she took in gulps of air.

"I…Your hair…" He frowned in confusion, running his hand through the strands and eying the now sky blue locks with interest, "Does this usually happen?"

"N-no." Talia looked just as troubled by the color, and he shook it off as something to figure out later.

"Are you alright? I…I didn't mean to hurt you, it just kind of happened." His face reddened and Talia shook her head, her hand impulsively reaching for the wound.

"Its fine. I…I'm sorry about keeping you awake. I didn't realize you could hear me…I…I'm not sure how that happened." Talia's brows furrowed as she sat up slightly. Mephisto took it as a chance to move off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for his glove. He paused as his hand trembled, and he tried to shake off the immense power he had felt with her, but he couldn't. He wanted to stay, to talk to her and figure things out, but he was much too tired and the others had no idea he had even left. This was not something he wanted to have to explain to his sister either. He let out a sigh as he slipped on his glove and retrieved his cape, throwing it back over his shoulders.

"You're leaving? Now? After all of that?" Talia gaped at him and he shrugged in response.

"I can't stay. Unless you want to explain this to Iris and Auriana."

She paused, and he felt bad as she glared at her book case. He wanted to stay, he really did, but this wasn't something they could have in the public. He cleared his throat, "Besides, its…not like I won't see you, right?"

Talia turned to him, looking surprised by his suggestion.

"I mean; this is only the beginning. And I want answers. Even if I have to work you over a little more to get them. I'm sorry to say Princess, but you've sparked my interest." Mephisto smirked, walking over to her and planting a swift kiss on her lips, sucking lightly on her lips to leave her wanting more. "Until next time, Talia. And for Ephedia's sake, get some sleep. We'll both need it."

In a flash of light, he disappeared from her room, leaving Talia gaping at where he once stood. Had that…had that actually happened?! She covered her mouth as she fell into her sheets, biting at her nail as she recalled the entire event. It was unbelievable in a good way, and she wouldn't mind a repeat, or better. A smile began to creep its way on her face, and she refused to dismiss it. She turned over in her bed, her eyes heavy with exhaustion; she'd figure things out in the morning.

In the meantime, she had a lot to dream about.

* * *

 **Boom. There it is. Feel free to send in requests for what you'd like to see these two deal with later on in this story and I'll see what I can do!**

 **-KT**


	2. Love Bites

_**This took me like a freakin' month to write holy crap. Its awful but I'm posting it anyways...Suffer.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Love Bites**

* * *

Being an evil sorcerer has it's perks; that was something Mephisto could wholeheartedly agree with as fact. Or at least, being trained in black crystal magic from an early age had its benefits. Returning to the cave was easy with his teleportation spells, and he had honed them to the point where all he had to do was think of a place or person, and he was there. Well, most of the time.

When he arrived, well after a spell to refresh himself, Lev was waking up and the twins were absent, most likely running loose and getting into trouble with Praxina hot on their tails. Lev had given him a weary look, but Mephisto had just sneered and kept moving. He had way too much on his mind right now and was less than interested in sparking up a conversation with the thief. Instead, he'd much rather think about what happened last night with Princess Talia.

A smirk played upon his lips as he lounged against the rock behind him. While his intentions to make her scream were meant to instill horror, he was not disappointed with her screams of pleasure. Of course, being feared by the princesses was something he thoroughly enjoyed, but the idea of their leader, the stiffest, most robotic person he had ever met, having the hots for him was too good to be true. Sure, she'd totally dominate him on the battlefield, which, in truth, was actually kind of hot now, but he'd make her wish he never found out. Hell, she was probably panicking at all the neat little doo-dads he had left for everyone's viewing pleasure. He could hardly wait to see how the girls would react. Iris and Auriana would undoubtedly question their leader on the bites, and Talia would have no choice but to try to make up some excuse and then she'd have to keep it up and holy shnupples that would be hilarious to watch! Grinning, he stood to head out towards the river not far from the cave.

"And just where have you been?" Praxina growled, standing at the entrance with the twins, each carrying a couple boxes of pizza. They were all dressed in casual earthling apparel, so he figured they had gone into the city to get it, rather than stealing it from an unsuspecting delivery boy. _Laaame._

"Oh, sweet, lunch!" Mephisto grinned and Praxina swatted his hands away.

"Mephisto! You were supposed to go with me! You had the money, remember?!" Praxina screeched, poking him in the chest.

"Oops."

"Don't 'oops' me, where the hell did you go?!" Praxina frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a perfectly manicured brow.

"I went out. I couldn't sleep last night." Mephisto shrugged, walking past her. It wasn't exactly a lie. Talia had made it more than difficult to fall asleep, and after some much needed relief, he was thankful for what little sleep he managed. The answer didn't seem to satisfy Praxina, and he suddenly felt the need to wash himself, or rather, run away from his overly suspicious sister and hope she wouldn't notice that he smelled of sweet jasmine.

"Uh-huh, so the boys and I left around eleven, and you weren't home before then, so where exactly did you go to kill time brother dear?" Praxina's gaze narrowed, and Mephisto rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, nowhere! I just kind of wandered off, I was tired. Besides, it's none of your business, Praxina. Now if you excuse me, I've got a date with nature." Mephisto smirked as she growled and just to annoy her, he flipped his bangs and tossed his cape to flutter in her face before teleporting away. Praxina let out a screech before turning her attention to the boys, "Hey! I said to wait! You're eating all the good slices! Those are mine!"

Lev grinned mischievously before standing, a hot slice of pepperoni in his hand. He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully, 'The little snake is up to something. He was way too confident standing up to Prax...time for some digging.'

Mephisto sighed as his body settled in the cool spring water. It was a nice change from the cave, which was clammy and boring; why were they still living there anyways? What happened to staying at the house? Oh yeah, Talia blew a hole through the entire front part of the building. Pretty sure he saw her do the same thing to that smoothie place too. That girl has no respect for earthling architecture.

Correction: That _woman_.

He was 100% sure on the fact that Talia had changed. He hadn't paid her too much attention originally when they first arrived on this godforsaken planet. She was always there, leading her friends into battle, but they didn't fight each other one on one too often. Besides that, she wasn't his type. He preferred girly, cute, and exciting girls. Talia was more of the boyish, mature, no-nonsense type. That, however, had changed too. Talia was an emotional woman despite her stone faced appearance. She left his head reeling and ringing last night; he could feel everything she felt and hear everything she thought, or at least, what she allowed. She's got an unusually powerful mind, even for a Xerin. Not only that, but the princess was intense. She was like a puzzle with so many pieces he couldn't figure out. Everything about her seemed like a spark just waiting to set fire and he found himself enjoying the way he slowly ignited them all.

And that was just what Talia's mind was like. She felt like a dream underneath him, and the way she moved was borderline hypnotic. Her skin was smooth as butter, hair softer than fresh snow. He could suck on her lips all day and never tire. She tasted not only amazing, she _felt_ amazing. The way she jerked beneath him, the slow grinds of her heat over him, hell, the way she felt in his hands alone was enough to make his face flush. Groaning, he rinsed off his face, trying to wipe his memory of the way she looked in the moonlight. Leaning back he sighed, opening his eyes and, soon after, his mouth to scream when he realized Lev was leaning against the tree with an amused smirk.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Mephisto failed in the water before covering his chest and pointing an accusatory finger at the vanilla haired thief, "What are _you_ doing here?!" Lev only laughed, walking over to join him, laying back and relaxing in the grass.

Mephisto glared, sinking into the water muttering about privacy, "What do you want anyway?"

"Me? As if I only do stuff for my benefit." Lev feigned offense.

"Well don't you?"

"Okay, yeah. I want details. You know, like, per say, the girl's' name?" Lev popped open one of his baby blues to catch Mephisto stiffen.

"Name? Whose name?"

"The girl you were with last night. You think I didn't see you leave? You're lucky the twins are heavy sleepers, otherwise Prax would've known in a heartbeat." Lev grinned, looking at his nails.

"I-you-how?!" Mephisto gaped, look like a flopping fish out of water.

Lev let out a string of hearty laughter, wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh my god, your face! Dude! From man to man, I know. You're usually not that confident. So, who's the girl who's captured our little snake boy's heart?"

"More like my head…" Mephisto muttered, relaxing a bit.

"You know what I mean. That's only the beginning. So what's she like? Describe her, maybe I can guess." Lev encouraged, sitting up to rest his arm on one knee.

"Dude, how many girls have you met on this planet?!"

"That, my friend, is a secret. But go on, let's have it."

"You can't tell the others! Not the twins or Prax, and especially not Gramorr! You tell and you'll regret it!" Mephisto argued, sticking out his hand.

"Fine, sure, whatever." Lev shrugged.

"No, no, no. Bro shake on it. Magical bro pact."

"Wow, you're pretty serious. That's really a thing? I mean, I don't know man... naaaahhh, I'm a nosey bitch. Tell me." Lev grinned, shaking Mephisto's hand and raising an eyebrow as their magic glowed together before fading.

"Okay, where do I start...so she's a bit of a wild card. Like, its hard to figure how she'll react to things."

"Is she crazy?"

"Crazy for me!" Mephisto grinned, earning an eyeroll.

"Okay, blonde, brunette, or redhead? Or does she do that weird hair dying thing people on this planet like so much?" Lev asked with a nonchalant wave.

"Brunette. No, wait. It's not just brown. It's like a chocolate fountain of wonderful secrets." Mephisto look to Lev expectantly, only to blush as Lev gave him an unimpressed stare.

"I...nevermind. She's just...not like any other girl on this planet!" Mephisto sighed; that was an understatement. How many aliens were on this planet, he barely knew. However, he knew for a fact that Talia was becoming incomparable. Sure, he wasn't in _love_ with her, but he was certain he was starting to feel something new. Sighing, he rested his head on his arms over the cold ground, "I guess I'm just taken aback. Perhaps if I knew before, or noticed a change...she's so good at hiding how she feels, even from me. She's so pretty and confusing and scary and distant. She's almost unreachable. She thinks she's unimportant sometimes and she's lost so much. I don't get how someone who comes off so confident and proud could feel so self-conscious and…dude...are you...are you crying?!"

"No! I just got a little spring water in my eye." Lev looked away before clearing his throat. Perhaps he had some similar trauma, but Mephisto felt it best not to ask.

"So," Lev smirked, "what's she like in bed?"

"LEV! I can't believe I actually felt _concerned_ for you!"

"Dude, you weren't back for a while, I gotta ask!"

"Who says we did anything?!"

"The scratches on your back beg to differ." Lev gave him a triumphant shrug as Mephisto's eyes widened, his pale skin reddening instantly.

"Dammit!"

"Well, was she any good? And was she the dominant and dirty type or the shy and submissive type?"

"Oh my God…"

"Just answer! Quit being a baby about it!"

"Alright! Alright! If it gets you to leave...I mean, she's kind of both. Like she let me control the situation, but she caught me off guard and switched on a dime. It was...thrilling." Mephisto's expression softened. Thrilling was a perfect way to describe Talia. Sure, she wasn't flirty and romantic like Iris or spontaneous and playful like Auriana, or even dark and devious like Praxina. Talia was a whole bunch of things bundled up in a box, and he was too curious to not open it. Hell, she seemed to like it, and he liked the way she kept him on his toes.

Speaking of which, he needed to hurry if he was gonna see the fireworks he set to blow. He could only imagine the horrified look she'd have or the knowing looks of her teammates. Like hell he missed that humiliation. Sure he felt bad for the girl, but getting a rise out of her was too good to pass up.

"Hey Lev, could you cover me for a little while?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks, you're the best! Bye!" Mephisto grinned, jumping from the lake and grabbing his clothes. Lev called after him, shielding his eyes, but Mephisto was in too much of a hurry. As he began sliding on his tunic, he paused considering his appearance. It kind of just got in the way last time. Smirking, he opted for a quick magical makeover before teleporting away.

Lev looked after where he disappeared from before shaking his head with a smirk, "Tsk. You get all that?"

Praxina frowned as she moved from behind the brush, now back in her magical garb, "More than I wanted. Could you be anymore crude?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I don't like this." She murmured, leaning against the trunk of a tree and crossing her arms.

"Please, you don't like anything. Besides, this is the most normal thing he's done since we got here, and it's not like we haven't had our fair share of human lovers."

"That's different. That was never anything romantic or lovey dovey. I don't like that look in his eye. Mephisto gets attached easily and when things backfire he gets dangerous. He feels too much." Praxina frowned, a look of concern on her face.

"You're worrying way too much. He's 19 years old, Praxina. This is just life. You can't protect him from it forever. It's just a little puppy love, unlike you and your little guitar hero. What, no double macchiato this morning?" Lev raised an eyebrow as she flinched, her cheeks turning a rosy red as her eyes widened.

"S-shut up, you nosey troll!" Praxina hissed, kicking him into the spring as he let out a yelp.

Mephisto silently thanked the heavens as he teleported into the back of the auditorium. A small spell allowed him to cloak himself from alerting the princess, but Talia stumbled a little and looked in his direction before falling back into the groove of the music. Mephisto tilted his head, resting it on his fist. He'd never been to a LoliRock concert, let alone a practice before, so this was new. Spying on the princesses was one thing, but to actually be there was something new to him.

He grinned at the outfit Talia had chosen; a black and white leggings and a black sports bra under and oversized turquoise tank. He could make out some small bites along her arms, but it was her neck that left him with a sly grin. The bruises and bites were more than obvious, and her hair wasn't enough to cover the front of it. It was too bad she hadn't decided to wear her hair up, that would've been hilarious.

A few minutes in however, Mephisto realized he had made a mistake. She was hardly fazed. He, on the other hand, was feeling the heat. What even was this?! The music was its typical pop style, but the girls were whipping out some fierce dance moves. He soon found himself mesmerized by the way she moved. Every step was flawless and yet full of fire. The sway of her hips, the confidence in her strut, the sultry look in her eyes whenever she looked his way; he swore if she did that one more time he would burst. And yet, the song called for him to watch her, to focus on everything she was doing. How anyone could dance with a staff so gracefully he could hardly imagine.

 _'No. Nonononono! Staffs were not meant to be involved in hip thrust! You stop that!'_ Mephisto felt his eyes mouth go dry as they pushed up off the floor into the next turn and honestly the smirk she wore on her face made him blush. He squeezed his legs together, trying to ignore the growth that was becoming inevitable as the choreography became more complex; more sensual as the dance break built up. It wasn't until it ended that he let out a sigh of relief.

Except they were far from done. Talia's voice rang clear in his head, he could physically feel her magic building, and it wasn't just from the obvious stage show they were putting on. It was like a dangerous caress, a flirtatious coo, that left his blood boiling and made his common sense falter. A soft purr slipped from his lips and he bit his lip as her hips moved with the build up of the bass before she posed, finishing off the line with a less than subtle wink.

 _'Okay, that's so uncalled for. Pretty sure she's trying to kill me.'_ He had never interacted with a flirty Talia. This was unraveling him all sorts of ways. _'What the hell's got into her?'_

The rest of the song went by in a blur, and he was practically a sweaty, panting mess in the corner of the room. How the hell did he survive that?! People went to this shit for fun? Perhaps humans are more durable than he originally thought.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Auriana squealed, tossing her wand in the air before catching it.

"I know right! We're totally ready for the song's debut. What do you think, Talia?" Iris smiled, pushing back her bangs.

"I think a couple of dress rehearsals later this week would be the next step. Then we'll be ready. You all did great today. I suppose I can let you out a little early today." Talia grinned as the girls' eyes widened excitedly.

"Really?" Iris brightened, "This is perfect! That gives me an extra hour to get ready for my date with Nathaniel!"

"We should totally curl your hair with the extra time! I mean, more so than usual!" Auriana clasped her hands excitedly.

"That'd be great! Can you help me?" Iris grinned, taking Auriana's hands. The redhead smiled from ear to ear.

"I'd love to!"

With a squeal of delight, the girls took off with Iris pausing after Auriana, "You sure you don't want help with cleanup, Talia?"

"Go on. Get ready for your date." Talia chuckled, crossing her arms with amusement. Iris grinned before running off. Talia grabbed her bottle and her staff before making her way downstairs. With a lasting look, she smiled his way and he could hear her in his head, telling him to follow.

He let out a small groan, rising slowly. She was about to unleash all her fury on him. He just knew it. Torture him with her awesome dance moves and rip out his soul after; no witnesses. He followed, each step making him more and more nervous. Maybe it was how wonderfully tight her pants were that left him chewing on his bottom lip with hunger, or perhaps the frustration and fear over both verbal and telepathic silence. When they came to the door she gestured for him to enter and quickly closed the door behind her, locking it in the process.

"Whoa, what is this place? It looks awesome!" Mephisto grinned, checking out the wall decor.

"Welcome to the LoliRock dressing room." Talia offered a small smile as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail at her personal station. He could see the puncture wounds had faded, well, all except the bite on her neck left from his own orgasm last night. He colored, looking down at his feet.

"That's a new look for you. I don't recall ever seeing you in Earth's fashion before. You look good in red." Mephisto tensed as Talia eyed him through the mirror. She meant his clothes right? He had decided on a dark and faded crimson v-neck shirt with jeans and scuffed up old combat boots; a plaid black and grey button up was hanging loosely from his hips. It was definitely different from his Ephedia garb he wore daily.

"Yeah, well, I figured if Praxina could get away with it, so could I. Green is more my color though." Mephisto relaxed, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, and I'm sure those shades you insist on wearing totally complete the can take those off now. Everyone's headed home anyways." She grinned before turning her attention back to her own appearance. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"T-the show?" He swallowed hard, folding his shades before looking away and smirking, "What of it? It's not like I watched the whole thing."

"Maybe not, but the tent in your pants could give a girl a lot of ideas." Talia smirked, turning to face him. Mephisto blushed heavily and gasped as she grabbed him by the collar.

"I bet you thought this was funny. Leaving all your little marks on me." Talia glared up at him, but he was much more terrified by the fact that she looked amused.

"W-well now that you mention it-"

"You did it on purpose!"

"W-well, that's what you get for jumping in my head all unannounced!" Mephisto rebutted, removing her hands, "Hands off the merchandise, Princess, you're starting to look desperate. You wouldn't want anyone thinking you actually _like_ me."

She shoved him back, and he winced as his back hit wood. With a cocky grin she untied his flannel and pulled his hips to meet her own. A strangled groan escaped him and she raised an eyebrow in response, "Don't be ridiculous, Mephisto, we both know you want me right now, just like you did last night. I could hear you back there. I could _feel_ it. You have no idea what you're making me do."

He looked her in the eye and he was lost in the way they seemed to glow. A war was raging between lust and frustration; rivaling the adoration was her sensibility, and they could both see that it beginning to crumble the longer they were together.

"What is it you're going to do, exactly, Princess? Last time I checked, I did most of the work."

She grinned devilishly, and he felt himself tense as her hand gripped his throbbing member. When had she even undone his pants anyways? When did she get so devious?

"Talia...fuck…How the hell-"

"Funny how punishments work, isn't it? If you get to mark me, I get to give you one. It's only fair, isn't it?"

He couldn't answer. Her lips found his and she tasted so delicious he forgot how to breathe. The smell of sweat and perfume left him spellbound and the saltiness of her lips became an addiction, as if he needed her simply to breathe properly. He moaned into her mouth as she massaged his length, his hands reaching for anything to help him keep balance; gripping the counter and entangled in her hair were his top picks so far.

Her tongue slipped past his lips and he trembled slightly at her abrupt intrusion, but welcomed it wholeheartedly. She bit down on his lower lip, eliciting a gasp and she giggled at his response before kissing along his jawline. His pain was soon forgotten as her teeth raked across his earlobe, and he let out a whimper as she sucked at it, her thumb tracing lazy circles over his head.

"God, Talia...that feels good…" He huffed, taking in her scent as she teased his body.

"You like it?" Talia softened, reddening lips curling into a small smile.

"Yeah," he purred, his hands cradling her face as he pulled her closer to him, "Don't stop."

Talia seemed flustered by his actions, but quickly regained her thoughts as she slipped passed the remaining barrier between them. It amused him that she got so shy over acts of tenderness. He'd try to do so more often, it was honestly kind of cute. He snapped out of his thoughts with a growl, his forehead, now dampening with perspiration, pressing against hers as his eyes squeezed shut. The feeling of her fingers raking across his scalp was driving him mad and her lips were slowly making their way to his quickening pulse. He cursed her as she sucked at his throat, nipping and lapping at the snowy flesh as her hand moved up and down his hardened shaft. He wasn't sure if his plan to visit her was going well or really, really bad anymore, but they had both thrown out their logical reasoning long ago. Right now, she was too busy driving him mad, and he was too busy letting her. He'd thrust his hips to her and it would only earn a harsher bite. She decorated his skin with smears of coconut lip gloss and deep rouge bruises, taking delight in the way he'd move against her and pull at the sheer fabric of her shirt. He trembled as she pulled from him, and in his dazed he pulled her back to him.

Talia's eyes widened, and a small smile played on her lips, "You're always so impatient."

"You're not really helping me stop." He husked, his lips brushing over her cheek.

"Who said we were stopping? I just don't want you to make a mess all over my station." Talia smirked, pushing away from the pink-cheeked sorcerer.

"I- you…"

Talia giggled, pulling up a chair and guiding him over to it.

"You totally planned this, didn't you?" Mephisto grinned, eying her with amusement, "And you had the nerve to get on to me. How rude of you, Talia!"

"I plan everything."

"Except last night." Mephisto's smile broadened and Talia's cheeks turned a rosy hue before she glared and shoved him down into the seat.

"Peeping Tom."

"Hey, next time, don't invite me, Princess." Mephisto laughed, pulling her closer, "How bad was it? I gotta know your excuse. How'd they take it?"

Talia cringed, looking uncomfortable, "...Iris tried to give me _the talk_."

"That...is _fuckin_ ' hilarious." Mephisto laughed, earning an eyeroll.

"If you're gonna start making puns I'm leaving." Talia huffed, crossing her arms.

"What about Auriana? How'd she take it? I bet she noticed!"

"She's still trying to find out who did it. I just told them it was a mosquito or something." Talia shrugged, crossing her arms.

"That's a terrible excuse!...Did they believe you?" Mephisto grinned, his fingers playing with the waistband of her leggings.

"Not a chance! At least, not at first. I haven't dated anyone so Iris kind of let it go, but you know how Auriana can be about boys. She _never_ let's it go." Talia sighed, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Glad to see you suffer, Princess." Mephisto smiled, earning a smug smirk from the brunette as she straddled him.

"We'll see who's really suffering, just you wait." The devilish glint in Talia's golden eyes was more than enough to set fire to his loins and his mouth went dry as her fingers trailed along his skin, bringing his lips to her in a painfully slow motion. He groaned as he realized he had given up his control to her without a second thought, and he was now doomed to the princess' bidding. Which really sucks 'cause she's being such a freaking tease!

He can feel her in the back of his mind, her damn siren song, and he eggs her on, his hand gripping at the terribly thin fabric of her pants. Her fingers comb through violet curls and he sighs into her mouth as he thrusts his hips against her. She mews in response and allows him to taste her, her tongue rolling over his with hunger. She's getting louder; she hardly makes a sound, but inside his head she's screaming for him, and he can feel himself getting lost in her thoughts. His body is warm and his mind is flowing with an addictive and sensual chaos. His fangs graze her lip, and she moans out loud for him; it's enough to make his toes curl and his heart skip a beat. His lips find her throat and she winces with pain, but her hold on him tightens and she pleads for his touch. Her hips begin to move and he hisses into the crook of her neck before he catches her eyes.

There's something almost inhumane, something unfamiliar in them; it's uncharacteristic, unnatural to him. There's a building storm behind them and it's clear as day that she wants nothing more than his attention, and he finds himself indulging in the idea that anyone could look at him in such a way, especially someone like her. Perhaps it was because of their backgrounds; Xerins and Zaterrans have always been at very opposite sides of the spectrum, and by a rather outdated law that was set way before even his pappie was born, canoodling with the rivaling kingdom's princess was a huge no-no. And yet, he was doing exactly that. He couldn't help himself from indulging in what Talia had offered; her magic seemed too almost complete him; it felt so right with his own and he wanted to feel everything he felt with her last night tenfold. Her kisses became more aggressive and desperate. He loses himself in where she's touched and how good it feels, hardly pausing as she pulls his shirt over his head.

It's the first time she's seen so much of him, and her face lights up something incredible, but she gets over her embarrassment long enough to take him in. He shivers under her touch, watching with sharp eyes as she traces over every scar and bruise with those lovely lips of hers. She paused over his left bicep, her thumb caressing a deep scar.

"I did this…"

"Did you?" Of course he remembered that she did it, it hurt like hell! It was one of the deeper scars he had received, but she was so angry that day he wasn't surprised, "It's no big deal, that was like, two years ago. Besides, I got you pretty good that day myself."

Talia paused, tilting her head before muttering an apology. He colored as she pressed a soft kiss over the scar before thumbing at it and continuing on toward his shoulder. He swallowed hard at her reaction, unsure of how to take it. Why would she even care to apologize for that? Why would she regret that, they're enemies...right?

Talia paused, and he gulped as her slender fingers trickled along his chest. He straightened, and she gave him a reassuring smile before pulling her tank over her head. He bit into his lip, feeling his thirst for her raging within him at the sight of her breast decorated in his bites. Screw it, he was borderline predatorial.

His smirk returned as he pulled her close to him, his heart racing as she whispered his name. His tongue dragged along her cleavage and her response was to swirl her hips over his crotch. He gasped with delight at the friction, his free hand clawing at her thighs for release. His thrusts became erratic and she began to pant out words of encouragement, nipping at his ear as he fell under her influence. Her name fell off his lips on repeat, and he became desperate as he pulsated between her legs. Every kiss and grope was increasingly being lead by Talia, and in his ravenous state he gave himself to her for the chance at reaching his high. She moved out of his grasp. He cursed her, already missing her presence. She hovered over him, and he moved to reach for her, but was pulled back. A cheshire grin quickly spread across her lips.

That's when the alarms in his head went off. Talia was a strategist, and a good one at that. He looked back over his shoulder and glared at her crystal, already melded to the back of the chair around his hands. A feral growl crawled its way up his throat as he struggles to free them, but despite his alien strength, he couldn't break it, let alone use his magic crest to start a summoning spell. He should've known she was up to something. Nobody danced that smoothly in front of someone they liked, even with a lot of practice, without trying to form a plan. She figured he'd come to see her and she had calculated her every move; deceived him into believing she'd let him have his way with her again! Now the tables were turned. He had to hand it to Talia; she had one hell of a poker face.

Her plump lips curled at the corners to form a sultry smirk and Mephisto let out a startled squeak at dark look in her eyes. Playfulness danced about in her amber orbs and he licked his lips with anticipation. _'Just what is she planning?'_

"Alright, Princess, you got me. What's next?"

Talia tapped her chin, giving him a once over before nodding her head with satisfaction. They both knew he wasn't getting out of this one anytime soon. She raised an amused brow, "I thought you would've figured it out by now; this is your undoing."

He gulped, flushing as she moved towards him, hips swaying. He let slip a throaty groan as she straddled his lap, shifting and grinding until he hit the spot she felt best. How merciless. He tensed as her hands moved over his body, her soothing touch relaxing every muscle and making him whimper against her. She chuckled at his response before slowly rolling her hips over his; it was calculating, torturous, and extremely arousing. The more she moved the more he felt he was losing himself in her. He could smell her so strongly he felt dizzy; whether it be from the sweet smell of jasmine in her hair to the raw stench of glistening sweat making her glow, he could care less.

"T-Talia...god, you're the worst…"

She flashed him a toothy smile before dragging her tongue along the delicate flesh of his neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave bruises and pleasurable enough to make the poor boy purr. He soon found himself getting desperate, panting and moaning for attention, pleading with her to help him come. His body jerked at every lick and he was quickly building up to his release. Between her vicious onslaught on his chest and neck with that sinful mouth of hers and the rhythm of her hips, he was a panting, cursing, desperate mess. His arms ached from his erratic movements, and he yearned to touch her. His focus teeter in and out as she worked him over, and his head began to spin. Her mouth pleasured him as her mind spoke to him, and he couldn't decide which did more teasing.

He grunted as her grinding became sloppy, and her passions outweighed her self-control. He could probably watch her all day as she rode him, taking pleasure at the way she clawed at his shoulders and sobbed at the way his hard cock felt against her clit. He really wanted to kiss her, to earn her climax. Sloppy kisses between pants was slowly becoming unsatisfactory, and he pleaded with her to give him some kind of physical connection he could control. She seemed to take pity on him, leaning in closer as she lowered the straps of her bra from her shoulders. Mephisto moaned as his lips grazed her skin, delighted with being able to taste her creamy skin. His fangs trace along her collarbone to her broad shoulders before he nuzzled her neck. Her pulse rang in his ears and he was at his limit, certain he would explode at any minute. Her fingers pulled at his hair and he sunk his teeth into her with unrelenting hunger. He could feel her magic slowly seeping into his own, and it only made him bite harder. Talia shook as she continued her onslaught, his whimpers pushing her over the threshold as his dark magic clouded her senses. Slowly she rode it out, enjoying the way he trembled beneath her. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she leaned into him, removing the crystal around his wrists as she hummed her magical hymn.

His arms wrapped around her waists and he pulled her close, nuzzling her chest as he caught his breath, "That was...that was insane."

"In a good way, I hope…" Talia blushed, chewing at her bottom lip.

"Amazingly good! I didn't think you had _that_ in you!" Mephisto grinned, chuckling.

"Yeah?" Talia laughed, pushing back her bangs, "I'm surprised; I always thought I had you figured out. You're much more sensitive than I expected. I liked it."

"W-what do you mean?!"

"Well, isn't that why you wear the high collars? You practically screamed when I-"

"T-Talia! S-shut up!" Mephisto redeemed, looking away from her. Talia's eyes widened before she started to laugh at his embarrassment. He eyes her cautiously, and found himself less embarrassed for himself and more enamored at the way she looked so pleased with herself. Sure, she glowed in the moonlight, but the mirror's lighting made her seen angelic, despite her more than sinful actions.

' _Oh no…'_ Mephisto gulped as she moved off of him to pick up her shirt. He moved to stand and stumbled a bit; his legs were like jelly and he barely managed to grab his shirts without falling on his face. He eyed his reflection, going slack jawed at the various prints and bites she had left trailing from his neck to his abdomen, and the redness of his shoulders. He could only imagine what's his back looked like.

"You...that's really hot." He smirked, eyeing her as he threw his shirt back on.

Talia blushed brightly, a sheepish smile on her face. After making sure his clothing was all back on his body and smoothing his hair down to look somewhat normal, he followed Talia towards the door.

"Hey, Mephisto?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming."

"Huh? Why? Did you miss me?" Mephisto looked genuinely surprised by the idea, and Talia flushed.

"N-no! Of course not! I can't stand you!"

"That was the worst lie ever." Mephisto laughed, crossing his arms.

Talia pouted at his laughter before it slowly faded into a smile. His laughter was contagious.

"So...until next time?" Talia looked hopeful, and he blushed at her insinuation. She wanted to see him again? Did she want to do this more often? What rabbit hole did he fall down?

"Uh, yeah. Maybe you can show me some other places around town."

"And maybe we can try doing some other things, like, not these kind of things, but...maybe a little bit more innocent things?" Talia's grip tightened on the door. He wondered if it was hard for her to ask him...wait.

"Do you...are you hinting that you wanna go on a _date?!_ " Mephisto gaped at her, eyes widening and she winced.

After a long silence had passed, she stepped back, "Nevermind. I was being silly. I shouldn't have said anything."

"W-what? No, wait! That sounds awesome! I've never actually been on one here on earth. I just didn't expect you to ask me…"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah, can I...get back to you on that? I wanna make a plan first. I've kind of got a new appreciation for those things now!" Mephisto smiled, scratching at the back of his head.

"Oh! Of course! I mean, um, yeah. Take your time." Talia cleared her throat, "Well, I gotta go soon. I'll see you later then?"

"Right. Until then, Princess! And thanks!"

"Hm? What for?" Talia frowned with confusion.

Mephisto grinned, winking at her, "The love bites!"

Talia blushed heavily, her eyes widening before she slammed the door shut in an flustered frenzy. Mephisto laughed before he turned on his heel and headed towards the exit signs. Nobody warned him she'd be this cute.

He was starting to like Talia.

* * *

 **Welp, feel free to send me ideas 'cause apparently we've got a date to plan! :P**

 **-KT**


	3. Magic Touch

_**THIS. TOOK. FOREVER. AND A DAY. OMG.**_

 _ **Sorry if this sucks there was so much writers block and school! Also this was really hard to write but I enjoyed some of it. Shout out to vividfantasy7 for the data idea and angel-of-death-2015 for being my go to sin-kin ;)**_

 _ **Also my kalluras and talisto really helped me fight through this with advice and funnies so bless, this one's for all you guys! Also, ship is officially 1 yr old! #proudmom**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

 _ **Note:** 'wordswordsdirtywords' **means it's telepathic speech...**_

* * *

Talia sighed as she sat her brush down on her desk. It was the third time she had brushed through it that day. She was definitely going to be late. She never imagined getting so worked up over seeing a boy, let alone Mephisto. And yet, she was still unsure of what to wear or how to do her makeup. It was confusing and foreign for her.

Sure, Auriana was across the hall and Iris was downstairs, but if they found out she had a date they'd want to know all about who he was and if they found out about her and Mephisto...yeah, better not ask them anything. Standing, she eyed herself in the mirror, turning a couple times to get a good look at herself. Her greying blue crop top set just below her shoulders, falling into large frills. A white belt accentuate her waist and she eyed her bottom nervously at the way the faded dark blue jeans hugged her figure.

"Well...what do you think?" Talia turned, giving an expectant look to the purple creature munching away at a pastry on her bed.

Amaru swallowed before voicing his encouragement with a thumbs up. Talia sighed, relieved that she didn't look like she was trying too hard.

"Alright, then." She eyed herself in the mirror before pouting, running her fingers through her bangs, "Maybe I should just put it up…"

"Maybe you should hurry up."

Talia gasped, falling backwards into her closet. Amaru let out a scream as Mephisto lounged casually in her bed.

"M-M-Mephisto?! What are you doing?!" Talia whispered, quickly pulling herself up. Amaru was quick to come between them, growling.

"You were taking forever to decide. Like seriously, all I could hear was you panicking. 'O-M-G, whatever shall I do about my hair?'" The sorcerer smirked, laying on his side and propping his head up.

"I do not sound like that?" Talia frowned, her cheeks heating.

"Sure you don't." Mephisto grinned, sitting up, "You're hair looks fine, like always. What, do you like brush it 100 times a day?"

Talia smacked his hand away as he reached up to touch it, "If it's perfect don't ruin it."

"Alright, alright, fine. Are you ready to go-?"

Mephisto paused as Amaru growled, yelping in remembrance at the last time he'd pissed the little guy off.

"Amaru!" Talia picked the fuzzy creature off the floor, "Calm down, he's not here to hurt us. He's actually here to pick me up. For a date."

Amaru let out a gasp and gave her a look of disbelief. A flood of angry, nagging 'marus' came from the familiar, and Talia winced at his response. Mephisto raised an eyebrow as he watched the exchange between the two of them. It was honestly quite amusing. Talia was on one knee pleading with the little ball of fur which seemed to be going full parental on her.

"I know, I know. Please, just keep this between us. We already agreed that it wouldn't interfere with our missions. We're just...we're just trying to be normal...even just a little bit." Talia sighed, giving him an honest smile. Amaru seemed to take pity on the princess , letting out a huff before glaring at Mephisto and crossing his arms.

"MARU."

"C-come again?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"He basically wants you to know that if you screw up, you deal with him." Talia smirked, scratching behind Amaru's ear, making him smile.

Mephisto paled and nodded enthusiastically, "Got it...are you ready to-"

They froze as knocks echoed in the room.

"Talia? Is there someone in there?" Auriana's voice called out from the other side.

"Oh no! Umm...just a minute! Be right there!" Talia responded, grabbing Mephisto and shoving him and Amaru into the closet.

"Why is he in here?!" Mephisto hissed, glaring at her.

"Shhh!" Talia slammed the door, while Mephisto and Amaru exchanged looks of surprise.

Talia grabbed her phone before opening the door, "Hey, Auriana! Sorry, I was in the phone. What did you need?"

"Are you sure? I thought I heard a boy!" Auriana frowned, raising a manicured brow.

"Nope. No boys here. Anyway, I gotta go-"

"Wait a minute! You're all dressed up!" Auriana gasped, whipping around and grinning.

"Wha- no, I'm not! I always look like this!" Talia argued, cringing a bit.

"Oh, I know you, Talia!" The vibrant redhead gasped again, "DO YOU HAVE A DATE?!"

"N-no! Absolutely not!" Talia yelped, waving her hand frantically.

"Oh my stars!"

"Auriana!"

"You're going on a date!"

"I'm not-"

"IRIS!"

"Oh no…"

"No wonder you look so cute! Love the top! Are you going to do your hair?" Auriana grinned, pushing the helpless brunette to sit on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Iris smiled, entering the room. Mephisto and Amaru both gulped at the situation. They eyed each other and gave a mutual nod.

"Talia has a date and she was trying to hide it from us!" Auriana grinned, looking slyly at the uncomfortable Xerin.

"Really? That's great, Talia!" Iris beamed, taking a seat on the bed.

"I know, right! You haven't been on a date in like forever!" Auriana added, squealing a bit in excitement.

Talia let out a sigh before a small groan passed from her lips, "Auriana…"

"Why didn't you tell us, we could've helped you prepare. You always help us on ours." Iris offered, looking to Talia encouragingly. A pang of guilt bit the brunette and she offered an apologetic smile.

"Yeah! Oh! You know what would go great with that outfit? Your fedora!" Auriana clasped her hands together before bounding over to the closet.

"Auriana, wait-!"

The Voltan swung the door open before rummaging through the boxes. "Ohhh! These are super cute wedges! They'd look great with that tan handbag Lyna bought you last summer!"

Talia sighed in relief, thankful that Mephisto had taken their distraction to teleport out of sight. "Alright, fine. I'll wear them."

Auriana let out a squeal of joy as she handed them to the brunette. Iris managed to fish out her black and tan fedora, resulting in both girls looking pleased with being able to help even just a little bit.

"Thanks you two. It looks much better." Talia smiled, nodding with approval as she closed the clasp on her necklace.

"Of course! That's what best friends are for!" Auriana grinned, hugging her.

"Will we get to meet him? What times he picking you up?" Iris questioned from her seat at Talia's desk.

"Oh...uh...should be any minute now!" Talia have a sheepish smile, hoping to finally end this. Little did she know how deep a hole she was digging.

"Oh. Well we'll wait downstairs while you finish up so we can let him in!" Iris stood, with Auriana close behind.

"You don't have to do that!" Talia tried, but the girls seemed to not notice.

"It's totally fine. Relax, Talia. Everything will go great." Iris reassured her before closing the door. She'd never thought that phrase would scare her senseless.

' _Mephisto! Get back here! We have a serious problem!'_

The green eyed teen appeared on her bed in a wisp of blinding green with Amaru in his lap, "Is this about your hair again?"

"No! This is about Auriana and Iris wanting to meet you when you come to the house to pick me up!" Talia hissed, planting her hands on her hips.

"Ohhhh. Yeah. I'm definitely getting some angry vibes here." Mephisto muttered, motioning to Talia's face.

"Mephisto!"

"Gah! Okay! Okay!" He stood, setting Amaru on the bed, "Don't worry, Princess. I got this!"

He disappeared in a flash of green and Amaru and Talia exchanged horrified looks. Mephisto with a plan was a dangerous thing. The sound of the doorbell made her blood run cold and the two quickly made their way downstairs. As she got down the hall she slowed, trying to calm herself.

"Talia! There's a young man here for you!"

Talia cursed as Aunt Ellen's sugary sweet tone was laced with excitement. Why was everyone getting so worked up over this?! With a deep breath she masked her frustrations and entered the living room. Everyone eyed her as she entered, smiling in such a way that made Talia want to scramble for the sanctity of her bedroom.

"Hey, Talia. Milo here was just telling us about himself!" Aunt Ellen waved her over, smiling brightly.

"Milo." Talia raised a skeptical brow.

"It means 'destroyer'." Mephisto grinned brightly in his disguise. His hair had taken on a bright red and was slicked back in a pompadour style. His attire had switched from his usual uniform to a creme colored blazer and pale blue collared shirt. A deep blue tie rested around his neck and his dark blue slacks and loafers accentuated the outfit. Thick rimmed glasses rested upon his nose. He looked absolutely nothing like himself and it was a bit startling. "I always tell my dearest mother and father that they named me wrong. It's just too brash of a name for me!"

Talia almost rolled her eyes at his facade. Grinning, he presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Wha-when did you-?" Talia's eyes widened and he winked at her.

"I have my way, my darling. It's a secret." His smile grew as her cheeks took on a rosy hue. She glared at her friends who giggled from the couch.

"Why don't I find a vase for those, dear. I'm sure you and Milo would like to get going." Aunt Ellen intervened, smiling as Talia have her an appreciative look of relief.

"Aw, so soon?" Auriana pouted.

"Yeah, how did you too meet?" Iris grinned, leaning over the armrest.

"Um, the library!"

"The store!"

The girls looked at them confused. Talia looked to Mephisto with a look of disapproval.

"Oh, no, I'm wrong. The bookstore, not the library!" Talia laughed sheepishly.

"Right!"

"How romantic! Did you guys, like, pick up the same book or something?" Auriana gave them a starry eyed gaze.

"Yes!" 'Milo' immediately agreed.

"Aw! I knew it! And you said that didn't happen in real life, Talia! It's not fair to keep that secret! I wanna meet a cute boy too!" Auriana pouted, earning a twitch of the brow from Talia. Iris giggled as Auriana swooned over her own imagination.

"Right! Well, no more secrets here. We should be going!" Talia began to push ''Milo' towards the door.

"Wait!" Iris called out, stopping the two Ephedians in their tracks.

"Let's get a picture!" Auriana jumped up, digging her phone from her purse.

"Really? We're going to be late!" Talia groaned, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on, Talia! This is your first date since you ended it with Kyle, like, two years ago! We must memorialize the moment!"

Mephisto struggled not to laugh as Talia face-palmed, obviously ready to disappear from the embarrassment.

"It'll just be one! Pleeeeeease?" Iris and Auriana pulled out their best pouts, causing Talia's eye to twitch.

"I can't say no to it. Make them stop!" 'Milo' shielded his face, earning and exasperated sigh.

"Just. ONE." Talia warned. The princesses nodded enthusiastically. Talia elbowed her date, making him jump.

"Okay! Smile!" Auriana grinned before faltering, "T-Talia...that's not a smile…"

"I'm doing my best." Talia gritted, glaring at the girl.

"I got this, ladies. Allow me."

Talia's eyes widened as he pulled her to face him, and Talia found herself close enough to kiss the idiot. Her face heated up and could feel her body tense in his grasp. His lips grazed over her cheek earning a squeal from both girls and she was certain she would be deaf before they left.

' _Please smile, because this is seriously uncomfortable..'_ Mephisto pleaded, his voice echoing in her mind and making her shiver. She most certainly was not use to that yet.

Talia offered a sincere smile, giving Auriana the shot she and Iris both agreed upon. Somehow Auriana had managed to get more than one but Talia could care less if she got to leave.

Aunt Ellen entered the room to make her way to the upstairs with the flowers when she noticed their presence. "Talia, Milo? I'd thought you left.."

"We were being held hostage. But we'll be going now!" Talia smiled, letting her masquerading partner in crime out the house.

"Well, have a good time dear! Make sure you have your keys!" Aunt Ellen smiled, waving her off.

Talia smiled as the girls wished her luck and commented on how they found 'Milo' agreeable. Auriana made a comment on his butt and Talia slammed the door so fast it almost broke.

"Shall we, M'lady?" Mephisto grinned as they made their way down the block.

"Shall we what, _Milo._ " Talia raised an eyebrow and smirked as he flushed.

"Haha how'd I do?"

"They actually liked you. And Auriana says your butt looks nice..."

"Really? That's so sweet! I hate this entire outfit but that's really nice to hear." Mephisto beamed, falling into step with the princess.

"It's weird seeing you dressed like that. What exactly are you going for anyways?" Talia questioned as they exited the neighborhood and began to pass by some shops.

"Well I was going for your typical Talia crush." Mephisto grinned, fixing his glasses on his nose, "What? Not pretentious enough?"

"I do not date pretentious guys, let alone like them." Talia huffed, looking aggravated.

"Okay, then boring guys then. Did you really only date one guy this entire time you've been here?" Mephisto laughed, earning a groan from the brunette.

"I'm going to kill Auriana…" she muttered, pulling her hat lower to hide the redness of her face.

"Don't girls like dating?"

"Not all of us."

"And you don't?" Mephisto paused, looking surprised.

"Not particularly. I don't..I have a mission to complete. I chose that over dating. I'm a realist." Talia frowned, giving him an annoyed glance.

"Maybe you're afraid of falling for someone." Mephisto shrugged, "You don't like to share."

"What does that mean?" Talia scowled, looking at him expectantly.

"It means I intend to wow you, Talia. You can't hide anything from me now." He tapped at his temple with a smirk.

"Don't go snooping around where you aren't welcomed." Talia turned abruptly before she kept walking.

"Oh, you more than invited me." Mephisto smirked, and the poor girl nearly stumbled.

"Where are we going?" She pouted, glaring at him.

"It's a surprise! It's gonna be awesome! You'll love it!" Mephisto beamed like a child and Talia raised a curious eyebrow. She could only imagine what Mephisto came up with.

)0(

"Please tell me you're joking." Talia stared at the poster in disbelief, "Really, Mephisto? A magic show?!"

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Mephisto beamed, "I thought humans couldn't use magic!"

"They can't. This will just be an hour out some lunatic in a cheesy costume with glitter in his pockets." Talia frowned, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Talia! Don't be such a party pooper. This'll be awesome!" Mephisto grinned, fishing out their tickets and dragging her to the entrance. Talia sighed, allowing him to lead her past the main booth and into the seats.

"Mephisto! This is a bad idea!" Talia whispered, leaning towards him, "We should leave before-"

"Too late! Lights are dimming!" Mephisto grinned, shuffling to get comfortable in his childlike excitement.

Talia sighed once more, "Fine. But I'm right.."

The "magician" appeared on stage within a cloud of smoke after a large amount of hype was thrown around by his followers. Ridiculous costume. Check. Cheesy smile. Check. From his card tricks to his sawing of his partner, she found herself amused by his antics. Mephisto on the other hand, was down right confused.

"What is this mess? He just pulled that bird out of his hat. What's magical about it?"

"It wasn't there before. That's why." Talia shrugged, clapping along with the audience.

"Don't applaud that! It's complete amateur work." Mephisto grabbed at her hands, earning a shush from someone in the crowd. Talia was startled by the movement, biting her lips the warmth of his hands around hers. She looked to him with surprise and he quickly moved to sit properly, trying to ignore the way her eyes lit up in the moment.

"This is stupid."

"Its earth-magic." Talia smirked smugly, "They're not advanced like Ephedia."

"It's not even magic! It's a trick. Trust me, I know. It's my specialty." Mephisto huffed, crossing his arms.

"You dragged us here." Talia eyed him with a knowing smile.

"That was before I'd ever been to one. That's not levitation. He's barely off the ground and I can see the wires." Mephisto growled, pouting. Talia chuckled quietly, causing him to eye her suspiciously, "Why aren't you more worked up over this?"

"Auriana dragged me to one when we first arrived." Talia commented quietly.

"Weren't you mad? This is mockery!"

"I was at first. Illusions are something I've trained in since I was old enough to train. I was...disgusted. But things are different here-"

"You there!"

The two aliens froze as the spotlight hit them, causing them to shield their eyes.

"Hey! What gives!" Mephisto winced, shielding his face.

"Boy with the ridiculous hair! You have been selected for a once and a lifetime opportunity! Come, and I shall thrill you and the crowd with my depth-defying magic!" The magician threw up his arms and glitter flew from the man's sleeves, earning applause. Talia jumped as Mephisto's bold laughter echoed through the auditorium.

"Are you serious? Join you on stage?"

"Of course! Don't you wanna be wow'd by the Great Raphael Meloni?" The magician paused to pose for a picture.

"The only thing wow-ing me is how sad you look. You call that magic?" Mephisto crossed his arms, grinning.

"Mephisto!" Talia gaped, noting on the whispers and gasps coming from the crowd.

"Of course it's magic! I don't expect you to comprehend the dark arts-"

"You dare challenge me on the workings of dark magic?!" Mephisto sneered, "I wasn't going to embarrass you, as I'm trying to enjoy myself, but now I find it impossible without making a grown man cry."

"Mephisto! What are you doing-"

"Do you folks want to see some real magic?" Mephisto grinned, earning some cheers from the once robotic crowd.

"Oh shit, he called him out!" the teen behind Talia laughed, causing her to facepalm.

"Bringeth it on, child!" Rafael challenged.

"Of course! But I must bring along my lady! For together-"

"Wait, Mephisto, no!" Talia's eyes widened as he gestured to her.

"-we form the dynamic duo of the Dark Prince of Trickery and the Mistress of Illusions!"

The crowd cheered and Talia offered a nervous wave before sending Mephisto a dirty look. He held out a hand to her and she reluctantly took it, following as he led her to the stage.

"Pfft. What? You _real_ magicians couldn't just poof up here?" Rafael smiled smugly, fondling his mustache as the audience laughed.

"Well we could have, but we didn't want to embarrass you!" Mephisto sassed, earning voices of amusement from the crowd at their rivalry.

"Please! As if you could best me? With those outfits?" Rafael grinned pompously, earning a round of 'Oh's' from the crowd.

"Excuse me?!" Talia glared, her anger bubbling.

"Nonono. He's right. We need to look a bit more... _MAGICAL_!"

Talia barely had time to react as her entire outfit and hair was transformed. The dark energy caressed her body and she felt dizzy with the familiarity of it all. She let out a gasp of surprise at the outfit he had chosen for her. The icy blue corset hugged around her bust and waist tightly and the jewels glittered in the stage lighting. She scowled at the bottom piece, which left little to the imagination and was just as sparkly and gaudy as the matching top. Countless pearls and silver chains dangled at her waist and met the large black sheer bow in the back. The trim was covered in silver and cascaded on layers to the floor. Her opera gloves were a silky frost and had large layers of black chiffon and pearls around the trim. She was thankful for the black fishnets, glad to have something covering her legs. The heels were strapped around her ankles and as she moved to look at the beautiful satin blues she felt the weight of her pin curled hair and the diamond shaped headdress that paraded an array of black chiffon. He certain had an eye for detail. She smirked, ready to comment on his high maintenance work, but her insults died in her blood red lips.

By Ephedia, that boy could wear a suit. Well, if one could call it such. He wore a while baggy sleeved shirt with a high collar embroidered with gold along the edges. His vest was a vibrant shade of green that stood out along the black stripes in a pattern before disappearing in those godforsaken leather pants. His boots were black and gold along the edges and toe, matching into his leather belt, a golden cobra with green eyes glaring at her above his pelvis. His shoulders were coated in sharp, cool metal, and a deep forest green cape hung from one shoulder. Leather gloves with green tips begged for attention and he bowed to the crowd, removing a black top hat with a green ribbon and raven feathers. His eyes flickered to her own and he winked at her as his violet bangs fell in his face.

"Let's play, Princess."

Talia tensed, licking her lips and letting out a shuddering sigh as the audience applauded the transformation. She knew this was wrong. She could get into a lot of trouble, but if he bent over one more time her sanity was going out the window. To be quite honest with herself, she wanted nothing more than to run her hands all over those stupid pants, but she was stuck playing pretend.

"Wand of Xeris!" Talia whispered, gripping the staff before tossing it into the air and twirling towards him, catching it. His arm wrapped around her waist as he summoned his staff, and together they held them towards the sky.

"Stella Opticalum!"

Their magic sparkled throughout the auditorium, creating false stars around the room. The audience was in awe as they glowed and Rafael gaped at the production, going as far as to touch them.

"Now for some real fun! You'll like this one, Mistress! Behold! The Great Serpent of the Veragon! Dragos matero erigo!" Mephisto chanted, his magic circle devouring the stage. A jade viper flew from the stage, earning cries of shock and fear from the crowd.

"Alas! Who can stop the mighty beast! But a fair maiden! And her companion!" Mephisto shouted enthusiastically, moving his wand around to make the creature move about the room, roaring and spouting false fires. Talia rolled her eyes. So he was challenging her, huh? Foolish little man.

"Your dragon is but hot air, sorceror. Behold! My spirit, The Bringer of Light to all the realms, Solaris the Great and Powerful!" Talia grinned, "Mortisium! Vocatora falco accendior!"

In a vibrant explosion of magic, a bright blue bird engraved with diamond war paint sprung from her magical circle, flying over the crowd and sprinkling the Earthlings in sparkling dust.

"You are no match for me, Mephisto! I shall defeat thou wretched beast!" Talia smirked, moving her staff in a rhythmic dance. Mephisto grinned darkly across the stage. The battle had begun.

Their spirits collided over them, spells being thrown left and right, creating dazzling lights and interactive magic for the audience. Flashes of teal and violet erupted as the creatures clashed and Talia found herself feeling more alive than ever before. She had barely even noticed her hair changing into its bright blue. She would admit he was giving her the run for her money. His dragon had topped her ghostly phoenix and was going in for the kill.

"What do you say now, Mistress? Give up?!" Mephisto bellowed, mustering his best evil laugh.

"No!"

"Don't give up!"

"You can do it!"

Talia's eyes widened as the crowd heated up, cheering her on to defeat the dark dragon. Of course, the heroes must win. But...what of the spirit before her. She knew what she must do, but did she really want to destroy it? Its skin was engraved just as hers and represented a culture she never heard of and never knew. It was beautiful and powerful, and the serpent seemed so familiar to her, she was beginning to fear it's destruction. She could feel a voice at the back of her head. It wasn't Mephisto's, she knew that for sure. She should have known better than to use a spell pertaining to spirits. Had she learned nothing? She caught his eye, and he seemed to hear it too. The voice continued, soft and endearing and before she knew it, her voice had left her.

"By the power of Ydinora! Dragos anora verona!"

The couple gaped as their magic began to fly about the room, their familiars dancing together and melding into a bright teal dragon before bursting into falling stars. The audience cheered and clapped at their performance, but Talia was astonished by the powerful magic. She'd never heard of anything like it. Mephisto seemed just as surprised, but covered it by beaming at her. He took her hand and turned to bow as the crowd took to its feet.

"Now that was some _real_ magic!" Mephisto looked to her proudly.

Talia laughed, eyes dancing with joy as she watched the sparkling tendrils fade away, "Well, it _is_ my people's specialty.

"THERE!" The pair jumped as Rafael burst from the auditorium doors with security, "They're the ones who ruined my show! Get them out! GET THEM OFF MY STAGE!"

"Uh oh!" Mephisto gulped.

"We should go! Now!" Talia's eyes widened as she recognized Jerome in the group. If the girls found out she'd be busted for sure. "Mephisto!"

He seemed to get the gist of it and he pulled her into him, throwing his cape over her as they disappeared in wisp of black and green.

"No! Don't just stand there! Find them!" Rafael yelled. The security guards sighed, heading to search the rest of the stage and theater as the patrons continued their standing ovation.

)0(

Talia's eyes fluttered open as silence rang in her ears and cold prickled her skin. She sighed, her agitation returning once more.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"I know! It was amazing!" Mephisto grinned as he stood in front of her, and she realized they were still in costume. She groaned, pulling the head piece off her head and blowing her bangs out of her face as she leaned against the wall of the alley way.

" _You_ were amazing. I've never seen magic like that!" Mephisto's smile softened, "I guess you could say you've impressed me."

Talia rolled her eyes, "I guess yours was pretty good too. But we are never doing that ever again!"

"Okay, okay. But you loved it." Mephisto chuckled, tipping his hat at her and winking.

Talia bit her lip at the accusation. He wasn't wrong. Its felt so good to use magic so freely. She always told the girls not to play with their magic, but it had been so much fun to cut lose and use her powers. It felt like home.

"Thank you, Mephisto."

His eyes widened as she genuinely smiled up at him and the tip of his ears turned pink with embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Talia's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "Wait. Are you blushing?"

"No! It's just warm today!" Mephisto gulped, tearing his eyes away from her. He hadn't gotten a good look at her on stage; the magic he used took a lot of concentration and will. Be was glad for the distraction otherwise he would've bombed the whole show. She was undeniably gorgeous. Her eyes glowed with happiness and her flushed cheeks added a rosy tint to her dark skin. The soft curls of pale cyan rolled over her bare shoulders like the falls of Zaterra and her ruby lips curled into an adorable smile that made her seem all the more kissable. He cursed his pale skin, for even the night could not hide the way his face lit up at her beauty. It simply wasn't fair. He ruined himself. Why had he picked such a perfect outfit? His fingers ached to feel the fishnet across her thighs and to taste the supple mounds of her breast that teased him from behind her corset. He licked his lips slowly, and peered in her direction as she rubbed her gloved hands together for warmth.

"It's freezing tonight. Would be nice to have my jeans back. Where did you even come up with this thing?" Talia questioned, huffing into her hands.

"It looks perfect on you." He whispered, stepping closer.

"You certainly have an eye for being over the top 'Milo'." Talia smirked, tensing as he hovered over her, his gloved thumb caressing her bottom lip. Her eyes widened and she murmured his name, catching his attention. He sent her a conflicted gaze, his fingers brushing through the cool blue strands that constantly reminded him of their oppositions. She looked wide eyed at the color, clearly embarrassed by using her magic too freely.

"I can fix it. You should fix yours too." Talia blushed, preparing to change it. He grabbed at her hand quickly, making her jump.

"You really let yourself go, hm, Talia?"

"You distracted me."

"With my magic or with my butt in these awesome pants?" Mephisto smirked, and she felt like she was on fire.

"W-wha-?!"

"I can still hear you, y'know," He grinned, his hands finding her waist and pressing her back into the cool bricks, "you have so many naughty thoughts running through there."

"Says the dork who dressed me as his personal showgirl." Talia scoffed, glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry, wasn't it you with the bondage kink?" Mephisto chuckled, nuzzling her neck. Her scent was invigorating.

"I- you..It's not a kink! I was teaching you a les-ah!-lesson!" Talia whimpered as his fangs grazed her skin.

"Hm. I don't think I caught it. Wanna teach me again?"

"M-Mephisto…"

"On second thought, why don't I have a little fun instead?" He grinned against her skin and she swallowed hard as it sent her skin into a prickled frenzy. Her hands clenched at his sleeves as he kissed at her neck, his tongue teasing and swiping over all the right places. His breath was hot against her skin and a soft moan left her lips, making him hiss in approval. His lips left her and he eyed her with a lustful gaze before pressing his lips against her own. She met him hungrily, despite his gentleness and she knew her actions had betrayed her words or mouth, but her mouth was busy and she let him explore her cavern with little regret. Everything about him made her feel hot. His body pressed against hers, his honest compliments, the way his eyes could see right through her.

Good lord, those eyes. She wanted to stare into them forever but she was much too easily embarrassed for that. She thumbed at his jaw before freeing his hair from his decorative top hat. He swallowed her gasp as her back pressed into the hard wall, his hands hooking under her legs to bring himself closer to her. Her mind buzzed as his voice echoed in her head, sensual pleads and desperate vocalized moans meeting in an insatiable melody. She cursed as his hips moved against her own, thriving under his attention. She choked out his name, her hand flew to his shoulder, making him tense. He slowly pulled away from her, a look of guilt passing over his features.

"Mephisto..what's the matter?" Talia frowned, reaching for him. He took a step back.

"S-sorry. We should stop." He cleared his throat, wiping away at the smeared red lipstick that marked his lips.

"I don't understand. Did I upset you? Do you not..am I not-"

"No, no. You're great! It's just...you said you wanted to try a regular date. Without all that. I messed up and lost control…" He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Mephisto…"

"No, it's not. I don't want you to think that this is all I want from you. I don't know what I want, but I want to prove to you that I like you. Like, for realsies." Mephisto argued, looking to her with an exasperated look.

"For realsies?" Talia smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a word!" Mephisto pouted, his hands flying to his hips.

"Right. Mephisto, I know what I want. You...you already know what I feel." Talia's face softened and she stared down at her shoes with a heavy blush.

"I do?" Mephisto's eyes widened, unsure of where she was going with this, "You're not gonna start singing like those old movies, are you?"

Talia have him a blank stare, "Of course not. I can't help from feeling strongly for you. I didn't originally, not until I slipped up. I don't know how but for some reason I just let you in. And now I can't stop. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, but I really, really like you. I feel...Are you crying?!"

Talia gaped as Mephisto sniffed, grinning stupidly at her.

"N-no! That was just really nice."

"Unbelievable."

"I'm touched, Talia. You love me!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Didn't say that." Talia frowned, crossing her arms.

"No need to hide it. I understand. You're not ready to confess it." Mephisto grinned, flipping his bangs, "I'm an intimidating specimen."

"You're definitely something." Talia chuckled, slipping his hat onto her head.

"You dig it." He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're no better." She shrugged, leaning casually against the wall.

"I'm the greatest." Mephisto grinned, puffing out his chest.

"Come here, 'the greatest.'" Talia grinned, pulling him to her by his vest. He let out a small squeak of surprise, turning a bright cherry at her abrasive change in attitude, "What?"

"N-nothing." He pinked, licking his lips.

"Sorry if I scared you." Talia smirked, her hands sliding down to his waist and back to his bottom, earning a gasp as she gave it a squeeze.

"T-Talia!?"

"Hmm?"

"I w-was gonna say t-that I think I like you too."

"Do you?" She smiled, allowing her hands to rake across the leather in a stimulating pattern. He nodded, biting his lip to hold in a moan. She loved the sound of it. She pulled him closer, sighing as she felt his hardness straining against the fabric and rolling over her sweet spot. The friction was wonderful and watching him struggle to control his desires made it all the more satisfying. His hand flew to the wall for support as she ground her hips against him, his eyes falling shut in concentration. Her lips sucked at the pale flesh along his neck, leaving trails of rouge and an echoing of heavy pants.

"Fu..Talia…"

"Hm?"

"W-wait..."

"Again?" Talia whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I want to..to prove how much I l-like you…"

"Mephisto?"

Talia pulled away to look at him and was surprised to see a determined expression upon his face as he slipped off a glove. She was beginning to believe he enjoyed interrupting _her_ enjoyments. He offered a mischievous smile before crouching in front of her.

"Meph-wait, what are you doing?" Talia's eyes widened as he thumbed at her inner thighs, and she frowned as he offered a mere shrug. Talia pouted, glaring down at him and he laughed softly, a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Stop making cute faces at me, I'm busy." He tried to feign annoyance, but she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You could at least tell me what you're planning on."

"Can't. My mouth is gonna be busy too."

Talia stiffened, paling as he pushed her briefs to the side. She bit at her knuckles as his hot breath made contact with her skin. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she jerked as he tore through her stockings to part her lips with his fingers. He mumbled about her flowing so rapidly, and she covered her face both from self-consciousness _and_ to lower her urge to tackle him in the alley way like some kind of maniac. His fingers danced in her silk and she had to grip the wall as he teased her. She could feel his eyes on her, seemingly thrilled at how quickly she began her descent into ecstasy. She echoed her approval as he added another digit, pumping vigorously into her. Her mouth went dry and her hips began to thrust against him, her urge to come out-weighing her timid nature. Every stroke left her on the edge and the fear of him stopping made her cherish the rippling waves of pleasure.

She could hear him calling out to her in her subconscious, demanding her attention. Her eyes fluttered open to catch his glowing emeralds, staring up at her and darkened by his ravenous need to please her. His eyes locked with hers as he stood, careful not to interrupt his handy work. She seemed more overwhelmed than anything, and his lip twitched with frustration. He could care less about himself, he wanted her to enjoy it.

His arm snaked around her, his free hand groping at her breast and tugging at hardening nipple. She let out a whimper, and he smirked as his thumb massaged her clit. His poor princess was beginning to fall apart on him. He caught her earlobe in his teeth, nipping at it playfully as her moans and pants grew in volume, egging him on.

"Fuck...Mephisto…"

"That's not very ladylike to say, princess."

"I think we're a little p-passed that!" she murmured, letting out a sultry moan as he bit into her shoulder.

"Hmm. But aren't princesses suppose to be proper and presentable at all times?" Mephisto grinned against the bruising skin of her collar bone.

"M-Meph-...there's a t-time and a place-"

"Sorry, _princess_. I can't hear you over the sound of your bad attitude. Perhaps you should try being a bit nicer to me." Mephisto chuckled into her ear and she trembled as the sound of his voice took on effect.

"Where's the fun in that?" Talia smirked, licking her lips before trying to catch her breath.

She should have known he was up to no good by the tone of his voice. She could practically feel his darkness crawling across her skin. Oh, dear lord, she had opened a box she wasn't ready for. She let out a scream as he released her, taking her by the legs and driving his tongue deep into her center. Her hands tangle in his hair as he devoured her, her legs hooking at his back for balance.

"Fuck! Mephisto! T-take it eas-Ah! Shit.." She groaned as his throaty chuckle sent vibrations through her core. She almost felt guilty at how tightly she grasped at the soft violet tufts of hair but the way he caresses her thighs turned it into a guilty pleasure.

"Oh my god, yes, fuck, a little deeper baby…"

His tongue lashed out her clit, sucking at the swollen nub as she trembled against him. She could hardly focus, between his fangs grazing her lips and the flirtatious, dirty taunts penetrating her mind; her self-control was easily playing into Mephisto's hands. If only he weren't so _good_. She had never wanted to come so bad in her life.

"Dammit…" She hissed, pushing her bangs from sticking to her forehead and knocking the hat to the ground.

' _Does it feel good, Talia?'_ His voice was like hot honey, pouring over her senses as it ring clear through her mind.

"Y-yes!"

' _I like seeing you this way. Unhinged, out of control. I wonder how long you can last. I could do this forever, tasting every delicious inch of you. How's this feel, princess?'_

She gasped as his tongue swirled over her clit in rapid circles before his lips closed around it, sucking hungrily at the pulsating bit.

' _That's not an answer. I want you to tell me how good I make you feel.'_

A throaty moan erupted from her lips as his tongue dipped between her folds, sucking and pulling at her until releasing her and licking his lips.

"Fuck, do that again. That feels amazing."

' _Tell me what you like, Talia.'_

"Mm.."

' _Now you want to be shy?'_ He chuckled at her, biting at her thighs and leaving his mark along any unbruised spot, _'C'mon, princess, show me how much you want this. Tell me how much you like it when I taste your pussy.'_

"M-Mephisto-"

His fingers exposed her, and as his tongue danced along her lips, her pants grew into pleading. Her back arched against the chilling bricks and she winced as her hair stuck to the hardened surface. God, she wanted him in her so badly. Her mind wandered to the feel of his swollen cock between her legs when she cornered him in the dressing room, and her hips began to move against his lips as her nails raked across his scalp. He gasped at the sensation, purring softly as her sensual thoughts played in his head. A rumbling growl of newfound desire was building within the dark prince and he was more than eager to please.

"Klaznick, Mephisto, please, give me something! I need you inside me!" Talia whimpered, her voice rasped as he left her breathless with the playful strokes he made along her slit. He raised an arrogant brow, dragging his tongue over his fingers, lapping at her juices. She let out an aggravated string of alien curses, and his eyes widened in surprise.

' _'You know, now I've got to punish you for such a foul response. After I've put in so much tender love and care-'_

"Mephisto, I swear, by the queen's crown, if I don't feel that stupid tongue of yours inside me in the next millisecond I'll shove it in myself." Talia growled, glaring down at him.

' _Hmm…'_ He smiled knowingly against her inner thigh, planting a gentle kiss against her skin, _'Please do, any time, Talia. That'd be hot as hell. However, tonight is my treat. Hold on tight, pretty bird.'_

His name rang clear through the darkness as he fed his gluttonous hunger, shoving his tongue into her and lashing out at the pinkened flesh.

"Dearest Xeris, yes! Oh god, yes!" she moaned, rocking along to the frantic pace he has set. Her body burned and she could feel his hold on her mind struggling not to falter as she imagined his body slick with sweat, hovering over her as he thrusted his hardened dick into her drenched pussy. She bit her lip in weak satisfaction knowing she had gotten to him. His grip on her legs tightened as he struggled to ignore the wonderfully provocative scenarios she shared. He wanted to make her stop, but even he couldn't deny he was getting more aroused by them. He could live with the mind games.

"F-faster! Oh god, fuck me faster!" She moaned, her toes curling as his fingers massaged her throbbing sex. Her vision was clouding and her blood felt electrified by the tortuous friction between them.

' _You taste so good, Talia. You're getting really tight, too. I can't wait for you to come. I'm gonna wipe you clean.'_

"Do it! Make me come, Mephisto!" She sobbed, groping at her breast as she struggled to ease the pressure building between her legs. She knew she was coming to her end, but she wanted to ride him all night if she could.

' _'Mm. Ask me for nicely, Your Majesty. Then I'll obey your every command.'_ He husked, and she could feel herself falling hard. It was like hot gravel and she was absolutely in love with the sound of his voice.

"P-please, Mephisto. I want...I need you to make me come." She choked out, her throat dry from her sensual song. He blushed as her voice echoed in his ears and caressed his mind.

' _Yes, Your Highness.'_

Her heart skipped a beat. She could hardly register if she was upright, let alone conjure any vivid imagery to please him. Her body jolted as her orgasm came crashing down like a rogue wave, eliciting a scream of pleasure to rip from her throat. Her skin tingled and she had to blink away the spots she was seeing until her world came back into focus. Her pants were racked with exhaustion and she shivered as she watched Mephisto's tongue trace over the creamy droplets that rolled down her shaking legs. Her lips parted in a mystified state as she watched him take in every drop until he was satisfied with his clean up. She swallowed hard as he stood, leaning over and pulling her legs around his waist. His breath was hot against her lips and her eyes followed that sinful tongue as it swiped over his bottom lip.

"Princess Talia.."

He tensed suddenly, pulling her close and making sure to cover her.

"Whoa. Uh…"

Talia's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Mephisto eyed the man, standing wide eyed at the unusually dressed couple, out the corner of his eye. He looked familiar, but Mephisto couldn't put his finger on it. The blue eyed teen cleared his throat before shaking his head and walking over to an old silver trashcan and dropping a large bag inside. Placing the lid over the top, he let out a sigh and ran his fingers throat his deep honey locks.

"Ahem. Don't forget your hat." He muttered, walking by Mephisto's discarded hat that had fallen off of Talia's head. "Also, try not to make so much noise next time. Walls are only so thin." He smiled with amusement before going inside. Talia blushed, covering her face and Mephisto chuckled lightly.

"We should probably be getting you home." Mephisto smirked, picking up his hat and dusting it off.

"Y-yeah...but, um, we should probably change first too. Especially now that mine is..."

"As you wish, Your Highness." He winked at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Talia blushed heavily. He was definitely something.

Something special.

* * *

"What was that about?"

Zack Brady smiled as he made his was from the kitchen to the empty lounge of the Red Cup Coffee Lounge. The young woman in front of him stirred her latte, seemingly amused at the way the whipped cream melted so quickly.

"Nothing really; just two circus performers getting handsy outback." He shrugged, wiping at the counter and chuckling to himself.

"Ew. You earthling are always so...ridiculous with affection." The redhead rolled her eyes, sucking the raspberry syrup off of her spoon.

"You like it when I get handsy." Zack smirked, leaning over the counter.

"Says who?"

"Screams you." Zack grinned as stormy eyes widened. A tinge of pink dusted the dark sorceress' cheeks.

"That isn't the point, coffee boy."

"C'mon, Prax, you love it. You can't fool me anymore, no matter how much you scowl at me." Zack laughed, amused by his favorite angry alien.

"Shut up and feed me, you fool," Praxina huffed, "or else you'll end up back outside with clown one and clown two."

Zack laughed, making his way around the counter with a plate of the day's leftovers and planting a playful kiss on the top of her head. She pouted, but her glare had melted and her lip was slowly inching towards a smile.

She was glad she had taken the chance of an empty cave to visit him. It was always worth it

* * *

Iris sat quietly as she paused in thought from writing in her diary. She ruffled Amaru's fur as he slept beside her. With a tired sigh, she looked to Auriana, who was pacing the room.

"You do realize walking a hole into my floor isn't going to make her come home sooner?" Iris smirked as Auriana glared at her.

"I know, but Talia is, like, never out this late!" Auriana pouted, obviously worried about her friend. Talia rarely stayed out late on her own, let alone go on a date. Now she was doing both at the same time? What was going on?!

"We should call her!"

"Auriana, leave them alone."

"I know, I know. It's just, _weird_. What if the twins attack her?" Auriana frowned, walking over to the window.

"I understand that. I'm worried too, but Talia knows how to reach us and she's powerful enough to be on her own against an enemy until we find her. Besides, she-"

Iris cringed as Auriana let out a high pitched squeal. Amaru jolted awake, prepared to fight before realizing it was just Auriana freaking out over something outside.

"Iris! There they are! I bet he's gonna kiss her good night! How romantic!" Auriana giggled, peering from behind the curtains.

"Auriana, don't spy on them!"

"She's laughing at something! They're holding hands! And he's holding her close!"

"Lemme see!" Iris grinned, joining her nosey friend to _be_ a nosey friend..

They giggled as they watched the couple say good night, and sighed like the hopeless romantics they are as Milo pushed Talia's hair behind her ear.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! He's leaning in!" Auriana squealed, grabbing into Iris as they tried to get a closer look. They both let out excited screams as Milo pulled Talia into a kiss, and gasped as Talia wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. The two girls gaped at each other before erupting into giggles and running downstairs in time to catch Talia closing the door.

Talia jumped and slammed into the door, yelping as they grinned at her knowingly.

"You're home late." Iris smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Talia blushed, going wide eyed, "Oh? I didn't notice."

Auriana grinned, "That's called _love_."

Talia rolled her eyes playfully at the Voltan, who lit up when she didn't deny her feelings for the boy. Auriana and Iris gasped excitedly.

"Don't you dare." Talia frowned, pointing between them warningly. Their smiles only grew.

"Auriana. Iris. Please."

The two princesses smiled slyly at each other.

"Girls-"

"TALIA AND MILO SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Talia groaned, leaning against the door as her friends began their onslaught of teasing jokes. Iris wanted to know more about him and Auriana was all about the kiss and talking about her feelings. Talia sighed, expressing exhaustion, because honestly, "Milo" had worn her out for the night.

"Okay, okay, one question. Then I'm going to bed." Talia relented, earning a cheer from her green eyes bestie.

"Wow, actually answering? Must've been a good date!" Auriana teased, earning a blush from the Xerin royal.

"Was he a good kisser?" Iris grinned mischievously, sitting on the couch.

"Did he use tongue?!" Auriana followed enthusiastically, earning a giggle from the blonde.

Talia blushed heavily at both questions for very different reasons. She clutched her purse close, "Y-yes and... _hell yes_."

She immediately ran up stairs as the living room erupted into celebratory cheers. _'They are so embarrassing!'_ Talia grinned, slowing as got up the stairs. She was ready for a good night's rest, hardly bothering to clean up or do anything more than take off her shoes and accessories.

It had been one hell of a day.

* * *

 ** _I'm screaming. Its done. Its been 84 years..._**

 ** _R &R!_**

 ** _\- KT_**


	4. Love Game

_**Wow, so I'm a big fat liar. Enjoy the sin kiddos!**_

* * *

What a week it had been. Not only had they gotten their butts kicked twice by the princesses, they'd lost the Zenavion spell book to them as well. Gramorr was beyond furious with them and his dark magic had nearly eradicated their home in the earthquake he had caused. It took days to clear the place of debris and boulders. Mephisto was exhausted, and his team was no different. It was already the weekend and they were way too worn out to come up with a plan. Not only that, but Gramorr hadn't even bothered to contact them. Talk about a grudge holder. The man was honestly a thorn in their side. Sadly, they'd taken an oath to serve him, and he was really not in the mood for death. Besides, he had plans.

It'd been a good handful of weeks since he had sent his princess into a screaming fit of passion against the cold stone wall of an alley way. Nearly three weeks had passed and so far he had only been able to see her during battle. Concerts and training was getting in the way of his Tali-Time and he was not a happy camper. It left him stuck in the cave bored out of his mind. His only solace was being able to see her during his watch.

She was as stunning as ever. He'd chuckle when she made an amusing face and sigh when she laughed or smiled. Watching her rehearse for a concert was jaw dropping and it left him starved for more. The hardest part was watching her hang out with the other princesses. He wanted to do that. He wanted to go to the movies and have picnics in parks. He wanted to give her hugs and make her laugh. It wasn't fair. If only he were...good.

His stomach knotted up and he grimaced. Now he was making his own self sick. He wasn't fond of Gramorr or being a minion, but he did enjoy the raw dark power and chaos that came with it. That was bred deep within him. Dark crystal magic ran through his Zaterran blood as it did in Lev and Praxina. It was a part of whole they were. Talia didn't know that. She never asked. Maybe she was afraid to or maybe she already knew. Either way, she had accepted him. That's what mattered. Or at least he hoped. He didn't understand why she made his stomach flutter, but he knew she always seemed to work up his nerves. He wished it would stop, but the sickening feeling always found its way back. Probably because he missed his blue haired beauty.

He let out a deep sigh, _'Not that she'd miss me anyways…'_

' _Well, it's hard to miss you when I can hear you constantly.'_

Mephisto jerked forward from his lounging position to look around the cave. He was certain he had just heard Talia's voice, _'What the everloving zorbax?'_

' _Are you always this articulate?'_ Talia's voice hums through his mind and he relaxes, eyes widening. Since when could they do this?

' _T-Talia...how are you...how are we..?'_

' _I'm not sure. I couldn't hear anything at first but then suddenly I just felt something. Then I heard you…'_ Hervoice was laced with uncertainty. It was light and distant, and he figured it was due to him being so far away. He was outside the city after all. Regardless, he was just happy to hear her voice.

' _This is_ new. _Not in a bad way, I mean. D-did you want something?'_ Why was he acting so nervous. He had already performed oral on this woman so it's not like he had any reason to be shy. It was just Talia.

' _I...I suppose I just wanted to talk to you. Are you doing anything later?'_ Now she sounded flustered. He could practically feel her discomfort. He felt a pang of guilt hit him. She'd been the one issuing the invites. Being social was not her forte and despite that, she sought him out every time. Shouldn't be be the one asking her that question?

' _Nothing really. Gramorr kind of wrecked the place but clean up is pretty much done. There's not much to do here.'_ He groaned as he noted himself twiddling his thumbs. _'What the hell?'_

' _What?'_

' _'Oh! Sorry, Talia, not you. I was talking to myself. Um, do...do you maybe wanna possibly if you can sorta hang out today? Like, meet up with someone. And by someone me? I mean, if you're not busy with hero stuff or dance stuff or whatever.'_

A pause came from the Xerin and he felt his face grow hot.

' _Another date?'_ Talia questioned, and Mephisto reddened at the question. This was getting awkward and fast.

' _Y-yeah. We don't have to use magic or anything. We can just maybe grab food and chill or something.'_ Mephisto cringed at his reply. If anyone needed to chill it was his giddy ass. It was just Talia. No need to get fussy.

' _Meet me at the park in 20?'_ Talia softened, and he grinned in response.

' _It's a date. Until then, princess.'_

A light and airy giggle caressed his mind, _'Until then, Mephisto. Be sure to tell Milo he's welcomed too.'_

He chuckled to himself as her presence left his thoughts. He looked around the cave and noticed that Praxina was nowhere to be found while Lev napped by the twins, who were deeply enthralled in some earth technology they had stolen.

"I'm heading out for some air. Be back in a bit." Meph mumbled, standing. "Also, please draw on Lev's face."

"I heard that!" The blue eyed thief frowned, opening one eye. Mephisto grinned, running out of the cave and taking flight as Lev rolled his eyes knowingly. Praxina was right, Mephisto _does_ get attached easily, whether he knew it or not.

* * *

 **)0(**

* * *

Waiting patiently was not Mephisto's strong suit. He sighed as he waited by the park gate, hoping to catch the sight of the brunette he was destined to meet. He growled as his pacing began to grow more irate. He cleared his throat, pulling at his collar to ease his agitation He just wanted to see her already! He even dressed up for her again! He opted for a more Mephisto-esque choice in clothing this time, feeling much more comfortable with this black collared dress shirt; the pattern of the galaxy printed in an array of soft violets and blues across the torso. He figured she'd get a real kick out of it. His jeans were fitted and an inky onyx and his sneakers felt much more agreeable than the dress shoes he'd worn on the last date. He adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose before running his hands through his ruby locks.

' _Where on earth is she?'_ He pondered, scowling before crossing his arms.

"Behind you."

Mephisto nearly screamed as he jumped away from her, flailing awkwardly as Talia stood behind him, a book bag hanging on her back. He blushed as her curious, bright eyes peered up at him.

"What?"

"N-nothing. You, um, you look really cute today." Mephisto mumbled, scratching at the back of his head nervously.

Talia's eyes widened before she colored herself, "Oh, you really think so? I wasn't sure what to wear but I sure as hell wasn't going to ask the others for help again."

Mephisto smiled down at her. She really was adorable. And hot. Hotter than she should legally be allowed to be. Her half top was fitted and the bust area was cut into a diamond shape. Typical Xerin. He noted that it had a high collar and huffed at its censorship. He couldn't complain too much though. Her blue jean shorts left her midriff bare and by the Queen the girl was fit. Her wide, shapely hips filled it perfectly and it hugged her curves just the way he liked. Long, smooth caramel legs were free of her skinny jeans and tights, bare to the world until disappearing into her deep crimson sneakers. Around her waist was a worn red, grey, and black flannel shirt. He wondered if it was hers, as it wasn't a color he was used to seeing on the royal. She turned to enter the park, and he noted the subtle black and red bow holding her high ponytail. Absolutely adorable. He followed her eagerly, jogging up to her and falling into sync with her steps.

"It's nice out. Glad to not be spending it in the cave." Mephisto grinned down at her and she offered a kind smile.

"I bet. Iris and Auriana complained that I wasn't giving them time to relax so I gave every one some time off. I think I could use the distraction myself." Talia hummed thoughtfully, and his brows furrowed.

"So I'm just a distraction to you then?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Talia looked to him with an unamused raise of her brow.

"Glad to be of service, Your Majesty." Mephisto stuck out his tongue at her and a smirk found its way to her lips.

"Careful, Mephisto, you might catch a fly."

"Or a princess." He smirked, and Talia bit her lip, blushing at his statement, "Where are we going anyways?"

"There's a spot Iris offered up, just around this corner. Free from prying eyes." Talia cleared her throat, pushing her loose bangs from her face.

"Oh, hidden is it? Why? Are you finally going to kill me?" He laughed, following her over to a large willow.

She parted the long, cascading curtain of greenery that draped into the grass, eying him over her shoulder, "Come over here and find out."

"Oh dear lord…" He muttered under his breath as she disappeared from sight. He felt that to his core, and then some. How the hell did she do that? Shaking his head, he followed her and found her pulling a picnic blanket from her bag. He watched as she smoothed it out over the grass, careful and attentive. He could probably watch her all day and not get tired.

She took a seat on the blanket, before looking up at him with a half-lidded smile, "Care to join me?"

He gulped, nodding and moving to take his seat. He began to twiddle his thumbs again, and he glared at the two traitorous digits in response.

"Mephisto?"

"Hmm?" He tensed as her hand covered his.

"Are you nervous?"

"Me?! Haha, nervous? Around you?! Pfft. Princess please, I'm...I'm…"

Talia rolled her eyes and offered a reassuring smile, "Just relax. That's what we're here to do. I need to go out and enjoy myself and you need to relax. You've had a rough week."

"Oh. I have, haven't I." Mephisto agreed, smiling shyly. What the hell was wrong with him? Where are his puns; his suave and adventurous flirtations? Why was he so scared of her?!

"Mephisto?"

"Hmm?" He blinked a couple times before giving her a confused frown.

"You might want to be a bit better at keeping your thoughts to yourself." Talia giggled, tapping at her head. Mephisto groaned as he realized he had forgotten about their mental connection.

"So...you know I'm _kind of_ freaking out here?" He shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh yeah."

"Giddy." He scowled, deadpanned. Talia let out a soft laugh and he turned from her, his ears and cheeks pinking. His body stiffened as he felt the warmth of her body against his back. Her lips pressed at his temple before falling into a sweet smile.

"Bogan."

Mephisto swore he was redder than her shoes at that point. He was not cute! He is evil, and bad, and the night!

"Stop that! I'm not 'bogan'! I'm an evil, monstrous, killing machine of vengeance!" He grumbled, hissing as her laugh rang in his ear.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Ephedia trembles in fear at the power of the Great Mephisto!" He puffed out his chest, his fist on his hips as he smirked smugly.

"And the Great Mephisto quivers before me." Talia grinned, leaning towards him.

"I do _not_ quiver." He glared, pouting slightly.

"Oh, how about 'trembles' then. Begs for mercy. Surrenders."

"Never!"

"Never? Are you sure about that?" Talia smirked knowingly.

"Of course I am! I'm smart, handsome, and powerful! I'm a triple threat! Face it, princess, I'm a force of nature! The King Cobra! A vicious viper ready to strike! Not even you can handle me, as I've proven time and time again." Mephisto grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"Is that a challenge?" Talia raised an eyebrow, and Mephisto paused in his gloating.

"It's fact."

"Facts can change."

"Not this one."

"We'll see about that." Talia smirked, her thumb caressing his chin before pulling him into a steamy kiss. He froze up, surprised by her straightforward actions, but they were completely welcomed. He moaned as her lips grazed over his and her teeth dragged along teasingly, nipping at his bottom lip. Her tongue found its way to his own and he did, indeed, tremble as the tip of it massaged the fork of his own. God, he missed her. Klaznick, that's what it was. He had missed her terribly and was yearning for the chance to have her in his arms again. And by the feel of her straddling his waist, she had missed him too. He sighed into her, his tongue in a rapid tango with the young warrior. His hands thumbed at her waist before caressing her backside. Damn, it felt good. She whimpered at his touch, her fingers tugging at his hair as she moved her hips over him. He growled it response, nipping at her lips and sucking at the bruising flesh as he reclined into the blanket, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him.

"Damn, Tali…" He groaned as she escaped him, her lips moving along his neck before nibbling at his earlobe. He grunted as he clenched at the fabric of her shorts and rolled his hips against her.

Talia chuckled, staring down at him with a heated gaze, "You're excited."

"You started it."

"Oh, I know."

Mephisto feigned surprise with a dramatic gasp, "You fiend!"

"Oh, the worst. And for my next trick-" Talia raised her hand, summoning her magic circle, "Volbarium!"

His eyes widened as her magic surrounded them, traveling up the tree and down it's thick train until fading into the grass.

"What was that?"

"A silencing spell."

"Oh my gosh, you really are here to kill me!" Mephisto grinned, earning a giggle from the brunette above him.

"Oh, certainly." Mephisto let out a squeak as she pinned him down, "Now no one can hear you scream." Talia winked at him and he flushed under her, not used to Talia being flirtatious, let alone aggressive.

"I like where this is going but, why? You're usually so...not like this." Mephisto raised a thick brow at her and she seemed to lose her nerve for a moment.

"I...I just thought you could use a little relief. Last time you did all the work and we totally kicked your ass twice in a row, honestly, you guys lose a lot." Talia teased, grinning down at him.

"Heeeey!"

"Sooo, I thought, maybe you'd like it if I pleasured you this time. If that's okay?" Her voice was small and laced with uncertainty. His frown faded and he pulled her down into a kiss, encouraged by the startled yelp she made. She stated down at him wide eyed once he released her before blushing and pushing away her bangs with a shy smile.

"Sorry, I just…I'm not really use to people caring about me. Let alone asking me what I think or want. I'm knew to what you people call decency." Mephisto shrugged, his eyes tracing the hem of her shirt.

"Haha very funny." Talia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I'm hilarious. By all means, Princess, do as you wish. Believe me, I won't stop you. Just remember, this snake has fangs." Mephisto winked at her and she smirked, flicking his glasses back into place.

"I'm well aware. But I'll be a little lower than that today." He gulped as her finger dragged along his chest until stopping at the tent in his pants.

"...Talia…"

"Hm?"

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and take back the whole 'doesn't beg for mercy' bit ahead of time." Mephisto licked his lips as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"That would be a logical choice."

"Y-yeah.." His voice faded; he was too distracted by her hands as they finished the last button on his shirt and her lips met his skin. He balled up his fists as her teeth grazed over his abdomen, her tongue and like tracing over every scar and curve of his abs in a torturous trail. As she worked, her fingers unbuttoned his jeans and he blushed as she shrugged them downward. Holy shit, she was serious. What it...what if she didn't find him adequate. What if…

"Mephisto, I'm trying to concentrate and you panicking is distracting me." Talia warned, earning a sheepish apology from the Ephedian. Talia sighed, "If it's any comfort, I'm not very experienced myself. So, bare with me?"

"Of course, d-don't mind me..." He whispered, relaxing a bit. Talia gave him a reassuring half smile before peeling back his garments and freeing the hardened member that was straining against his jeans moments ago. His eyes fluttered shut at being freed and Talia's eyes widened with surprises.

"Damn."

"W-what?"

"Not...Noth-nothing. Just. Wow. I'm impressed." Talia bit her lip anxiously.

"Really? Oh thank the melzors." Mephisto sighed, thankful that he had at least lucked out in this department.

Talia tilted her head before letting out a shuddering breath, quickly becoming amused as his cock twitched from the breeze. It was much more intimidating than she thought it'd be. Her anatomy books made it seem much smaller. It was like being promised a garden snake and getting handed a boa constrictor for Ephedia's sake! With a nod to herself, she decided the only way to ensure her _studies_ were a success, she had to take the test. Her fingers wrapped around him gently, and she moved her thumbs in slow circles, earning a soft hum. She gripped with a little more pressure, slowly moving her hands up and down his shaft. A groan escaped his lips and she licked her lips as she fastened her pace. Mephisto whimpered under her touch, releasing a moan when she rolled her thumb over the head, threading the precum.

"Oh klaznick, that feel good." He sighed blissfully, licking his lips with arousal.

"Enjoying yourself, hm?" Talia purred, pumping up and down his pulsating shaft.

"God, yes. Don't stop."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just warming up." Talia sent him a sultry smile and he swallowed hard before biting his lip with anticipation. He bucked his hips as she ran her index finger along the base, desperate for more friction. Talia herself could feel herself getting hot, and her brows furrowed as the tingling sensation built between her legs. He growled as she built up speed and he arched his back as shockwaves of pleasure burned through his body.

"Fuck, Talia, h-harder!" He hissed, gritting his teeth.

Talia blushed, but did as she was told. He moaned loudly as the palm of her other hand massaged his head, smearing his glaze along the base. The blanket was crumpled in his fists as he panted, gasps echoing loudly as she teased him. She repositioned herself, kissing at his abs and licking over every curve. Her name spilled from his lips and she grinned as he struggled beneath her. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting into. Her lips curled into a smirk before she swirled her tongue over his head. His eyes shot open immediately and he sat up, pleasantly surprised.

"Surprise." Talia's smirk grew and he gave her a lopsided grin as he reclined a bit, but just enough to where he could watch her work. She dragged her tongue along his cock, before sucking at his head and he jerked his hips towards her as he moaned her name. Damn, that was hot. Talia blushed at the acknowledgement. Hearing Mephisto's moans was more than satisfying and she wanted him to enjoy it as much as possible. Her free hand took to fondling his sack while the other gripped his hardened length, pumping in sync with her mouth as it wrapped around his tip. She took more of him in and her tongue swirled over every inch of him her hand didn't cover.

"Holy shit, princess…Ah! Fuck! Yes. Just like that." Mephisto groaned as she paused to suckle his sack before her mouth took over completely. He choked out her name as she brought his dick deeper into the hot cavern of her mouth. Every swirl of her tongue made his toes curl and his hands fiddled with her bow, pulling it loose and freeing her cinnamon strands. His fingers threaded through the cool locks before his self control faltered and his fist clenched at the curls in a desperate attempt to release the building tension in his loins. He looked down at her, and he whimpered as he watched her full lips wrap around his cock, devouring him. She pulled back, her fingers massaging the spots she had found that drove him wild. He cursed as he felt the pressure between his legs growing, and he looked down at her, catching her eyes as she sucked at the side of his shaft. His jaw dropped as her golden orbs peered at him, and he began to feel the tug of her voice in his head. It was getting to be too much. Even worse, her scent was growing with her arousal and it left him hungry for her, more so than ever.

"Fuck, Talia, I'm getting close!"

' _Good. What do you want to do?'_

"W-what do you me-ah!"

' _Do you want to come on me? Or do you want me to swallow it?'_

"T-hat's...I...fuck! I can't t-think!" He hissed as her mouth descended upon him again, making him slick with her saliva as she smothered it deep in her throat. His breath hitched as she gagged, taking in all of him.

"T-Talia?!"

She pulled back, gasping to catch her breath and allowed her hand to do some of the work as she swiped at her redeeming lips with the back of her hand. If he could properly focus, he would have mocked her for the unladylike gesture, but instead found himself tossing his head back, blurting out her name as he begged her to keep going.

"What do you want me to do to you, hm? Do you like it better when I use my tongue?" Talia smirked as he growled in response, "Come on, little viper, don't get quiet on me now. I want you to ask me for it. You always make it seem like such a fun game so let's play."

"T-Talia..ah! Oh, fu...use your tongue. It feels so good when you suck on my dick!"

Talia giggled, "That's pretty inappropriate to ask a princess. You can't expect me to work with such little information. Tell me how you want it, baby."

"Talia… _please_ …"

She wouldn't let up, the wicked grin her lips had curled into only growing with her arousal. Her body was burning and she could feel herself gushing from the torment she unleashed.

"Do you want it fast and hot? Or do you like it slowburn? Maybe I should just take my time. Long, wet licks; agonizingly slow sucking to the point where you just can't wait any longer; I can do that if you want." She chuckled to herself as she slowed her movements and he squirmed under her control at the lack of friction.

"D-dammit, Talia, I n-need it fast. Please- Talia!"

Mephisto yelled as she sucked at his tip in a slow rhythmic motion, her tongue making lazy circles over his slit. Her hands dominated his shaft as he thrusted against her, her hands building in speed as he sobbed beneath her. His throat burned and his senses were blurred by the sounds of her mouth moving over his slick shaft.

"Fuck, Tali! I'm so damn close! Take it deeper!"

Talia smiled around him, taking him farther into her mouth as her hands massaged at what they could hold. Mephisto's strangled moans became screams as his hand took in fistfuls her hair, taking control and moving her as he needed. He groaned as her head bobbed against him, and she hummed with pleasure as she twitched inside of her, her nails digging into the milky flesh of his thighs.

"Ah! T-Tali-AH!"

He let out a deafening string of curses as he pulled her off of him, his load spilling onto her chest and chin. She panted, struggling to catch her breath as much as he was.

"W-wow…" Mephisto panted, sitting upward weakly, "Damn, that was…"

"Fun?" Talia offered was she wiped the cum off her chin.

"Y-yeah...sorry about that…" He grinned sheepishly at her and she smirked at him.

"Don't be. It was...invigorating, to say the least."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah. I think I did." Talia grinned mischievosly, licking his juices from her finger, "And from the looks of it, you're up for more."

Mephisto blushed as she gestured toward his still pulsating member, "O-oh, well, um, what about you? Shouldn't you enjoy yourself too?"

"I did." Talia's brows furrowed with confusion.

"Talia...I...I can smell you from here." Mephisto colored at the confession. Talia gaped at him, eyes widening at the admission.

"You can _what_?!"

"I can...it's a Zaterran thing okay! I can't really help it!" Mephisto frowned, avoiding her eyes.

"You...you're Zaterran?" Talia's eyes widened with shock, and he gulped, sitting up.

"Yeah. Sorry if that's disappointing to you." He scowled, glaring at the vacant space off the mat.

Talia flinched at his words and he sighed with annoyance. Not at her, but himself. Of course, she'd find out at some point. And like everyone else in Xeris, she knew that she was prohibited from involving herself with the clan in any way, shape, or form. He grew up being looked down upon by others, royals included. What did he expect?

Certainly not her snickering next to him.

"Well...that explains the hissing."

"That's _not_ funny."

"It kind of is."

"Talia." He warned, glaring at her.

She smirked, her fingers stroking his cock in a hypnotizing pattern, "I think I'm rather fond of all the noises you make. Are you going to let me hear more of them?"

Mephisto shivered under her attention, "You're...you're not angry? Or disgusted?"

"Mephisto, I know who you are. I've been in your head in very intimate ways. You being a Zaterran doesn't change the fact that we're connected...Does me being the Princess of Xeris bother you?"

"I never really thought about it in a cultural sense, just in a 'my-boss-is-totally-going-to-cut-off-my-balls-and-feed-them-to-his-cat-if-he-ever-finds-out-about-us' way." Mephisto scratched the back of his head, aggravated by the reminder.

"So there we have it. Neither of us seem very disgusted...Also I just sucked your dick so there's really no going back from here." Talia responded with a deadpanned stare.

"Valid point."

"So...are we going to continue?" Talia raised an eyebrow, unsure of herself.

"That's up to you princess. Want to have a little more fun?" Mephisto grinned, pushing her bangs back.

"With you? I think I can spare some brooding time."

"Great. Because I want to taste your pussy so bad it's driving me insane." Mephisto sent her a devilish smirk, pouncing on her. The princess let out a startled yelp before laughing at his actions.

"I've got a better idea." Talia smiled softly, pressing her forehead to his own, "Make me yours."

Mephisto's eyes widened at her request, "N-Now?! Here? Me?!"

Talia giggled at his response, "Yes, of course, and obviously. What? You can tell me you want to eat me out but you can't have actual sex with me?"

"B-but...what if you…"

Talia frowned, taking a solemn pause, "We...Xerins don't really...it's very unlikely that I'll ever have children. I wouldn't worry about it..."

"BUT WHAT IF I GET PREGNANT?!"

"Unbelievable."

"Talia! I'm serious!" Mephisto threw his arms up as he raised off of her.

"Mephisto, it's physically impossible for you to get pregnant." Talia gave him a half-lidded stare as she crossed her arms.

"We have magic! Anything's possible!"

"Oh my stars, Mephisto just fuck me already!" Talia yelled, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him back to her.

"I...um..okay. How the hell do I-"

"Mephisto! We've gone pretty far already, get it together!" Talia frowned, glaring up at him.

"Sorry. I just...wow, you're intimidating. Stop giving me the death glare so I can concentrate!" He laughed, unbuttoning her shorts. Talia's expression softened as he pulled them off, pushing her panties to the side. He let out a shuddering sigh as her scent thrived among his senses. He lowered his lips to her, eying his prey before attacking, his tongue driving into her hungrily. Her startled scream was music to his ears and her hands pressed him into her heat. She tasted of pure, raw sin and he was certain she would feel like it too. He sucked at her clit vigorously, eager to please her and going off her escalating moans, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it.

"Mm! Mephisto! M-more!"

He grinned as his fingers slid into her, drenching them in her milk. She was already getting tight and he was more than ready to loosen her up.

"I think you're more than ready for me now, Princess."

Talia nodded, her lustful gaze evident but her nerves even more so as her concerns flooded his consciousness.

"We can always wait if you're that scared, Talia. It's not going to kill us." Mephisto chuckled, positioning himself above her.

"I am _not_ scared. I just...haven't done this before." Talia pouted, avoiding his stunned expression.

"R-really?!"

"No! And don't say anything stupid!"

"Oh...W-well. I'll do my best. I'm not the most experienced guy in the world to be honest, but I'll do my best if it means making you happy." Mephisto offered a gentle smile as Talia's eyes lit up at his words. Her hand caressed his cheek before pulling him into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He welcomed her eagerly, taking the distraction to position himself and push into her. She gasped as he penetrated her, wincing slightly at the mild swirling of pain and discomfort. He pulled her closer to him in an effort to ease her nerves and she gripped his shoulders for stability. Mephisto groaned at how easily he was able to slide into her and how tightly she squeezed him. He waited patiently for her to get comfortable, struggling not to move out of concern for her well-being. She nodded softly, voicing her approval as he gripped her hips, pulling out slowly. He hissed at his sensitivity to the motion, shaking as he steadied himself before thrusting back into her. They shared a sensuous gasp at the sensation, and Talia immediately ordered for him to do it again. He laughed playfully, kissing at her neck as he repeated the motion, and she mewed happily in response.

"You like that, Princess?"

"Fuck yes, keep going." Talia mumbled, wrapping her legs around his hips.

His thrusting became more rapid, and she quickly caught onto his rhythm, meeting his thrust enthusiastically as they erupted into a duet of frantic passion. He hissed as she pushed him upward so she could remove her top, and she eagerly pulled him into a hungry kiss, his glasses fogging up as he pounded into her; the kids was as rough and as it was messy, which was unusual for her, but she was clearly done with waiting around. He pinned her down, immediately sinking his teeth into any spot he could find, ignoring the way his glasses toppled over and into her hair. Her moans were constant in his ear, but surprisingly, her mind was silent. He could feel her presence in his own everywhere, but she had lost her hold on her self-control and her thoughts were in an erratic frenzy. She wanted to enjoy him; she didn't want to think, she just wanted to be one with him, but so much was running through her mind it fell into a blinding light. He was everywhere; his smell, his touch, his taste. He was consuming her and she was letting him. She had never felt so good. She sobbed out his name has he drove his cock into her over and over again. It was so warm and thick, every thrust made her body ignite and melt like molten lava. His fangs pierced her skin and each bite left her more aroused than before, her pussy dripping around him. Her skin prickled at the way he moved against her and her nails created scarlet trails down his back. His groans had grown into full on yells, and she rolled her hips against his desperately, starved for more of him.

"Fuck, Talia. It feels so fucking good inside you." He whimpered into her ear, and she took to sucking at his throat, earning a purr of approval. Her hands groped at his butt, needing him closer.

"M-Mephisto! Deeper, I need you deeper inside me!" She moaned, arching her back as he nipped at her cleavage. He pulled her closer, his thrusts becoming more intense and harsher in power. An animalistic presence was brewing as she egged him on and she tossed her head back as he hit her sacred spot.

"Oh hell yes! Yes! Right there! God yes!"

He groaned as her screams began to rise in volume. Dammit, she could turn him on like nobody else. Her hot breathe against his skin sent chills through his form and the feeling of her body against his left him with little to no ability to form words. Just being around her lately made him feel all sorts of ways. His eyes flickered to her face and he immediately felt the stupid smile forming at his lips. Her brows furrowed in concentration and her eyes had fallen shut as she became overwhelmed by the erotic waves coursing through her body. Her full lips, reddened by their endeavors, parted slightly as she panted out her approval at every move that brought their hips back together. Chocolate strands stuck to her skin as it became damp with sweat and he moved his hand to push them away from her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch and Mephisto's breath caught in his throat as her fingers curled around his own, her lips pressing a soft, lingering kiss into his palm. He swallowed hard as her eyes, glowing like hot embers, met his own and before he could stop himself his lips had come crashing down on her own, her free hand caressing his cheek. Her thumb brushed over his cheek and he could hear her faintly in the back of his mind, her magic drawing him into her. It was welcoming and honest, unusually open to him, and felt his head spinning as he felt a tightening pull between his legs. He gasped as he felt her contracting around him, their movements becoming chaotic and uncoordinated as they begged each other for their climax.

"M-Mephisto...I can't wait any longer…" Talia moaned, enjoying the feel of his tongue roaming over the pulse of her neck.

"I know...Fuck...I know, I'm almost there…" He muttered, struggling to find the spot he wanted. She was making it so hard to focus when she moved her hips so precisely over his own. He knew he had but minutes until she sent him spiraling into the abyss of satisfaction. A growl erupted from him as her walls closed in around him, and his head was sparking up a storm of spellbinding gratification as he lost himself in her, his magic melding with hers as her orgasm racked her body. She pulled him closer, moaning his name as he worked up to his own spill, erupting inside her as his fangs sunk into the soft, damp flesh of her throat like it was his only necessity. He shuddered as her nails raked over his scalp and the curls blossomed into a deep violet. A soft groan of appreciation was muffled by her skin, and she let out a breathless sigh as her icy strands settled into place. Mephisto removed his fangs from her skin before he nuzzled at her shoulder, kissing it lightly as he watched the black and green satin that covered her chest rise with every pant. She didn't seem to mind him laying there, so he relaxed as she pushed her bangs from her face.

"Are you...alright, Princess?" His olive eyes looked to her own and she looked to him with a glint of humor in them.

"Are you alright, Mephisto?"

He flushed at the suggestive smirk she wore and she let out an airy laugh, letting her head fall back and exposing her neck to him. He licked his lips, raising an eyebrow as his longing began to roar it's head. The sharp edges of his fangs teased the tanned flesh and Talia let out a satisfied sigh as his lips played along her skin.

"Mm, that feels nice. You're insatiable, aren't you?" Talia smirked, biting her lip as he nipped at her for her taunts.

"You make it hard to resist. Who knew you had it in you." Mephisto grinned, planting a playful peck on her lips.

"Haha, there's a lot you don't know about me; like me I bringing you lunch."

"I'd love another serving.." Mephisto husked, his tongue grazing over his bottom lip flirtatiously.

Talia giggled softly, "I meant an actual meal, you dork."

"Aw, why you get to have all the fun?" Mephisto pouted, sitting back and pulling her into his lap.

"Like you didn't enjoy it. Besides, I wear the pants in this relationship." Talia cocked her head to the side, eying him challengingly.

"No, no, I took those off. They were pretty short pants too."

"And if you play by my rules, I'll let you take off a lot more later." Talia cooed, pulling him in for a kiss. He obliged her immediately, his fingers tracing over her waist and down to her hips, "Also you ruined my new underwear so as they say here on Earth, payback's gonna be a real bitch."

Mephisto grinned sheepishly, "That's what you get for trying to steal my style, Your Prettiest Princessliness."

"I thought you'd appreciate the look." Talia shrugged, a tinge of red on her cheeks. Mephisto smiled down at her as she avoided his reptilian orbs, missing the tender look in his eyes.

She shook her head before turning to him and raising a brow, pushing her hair behind her ear, "What?"

"N-nothing. You just...ahem...are really sweet for bringing lunch. Careful, I might think you actually care about me." He chuckled, leaning back on his hands. Talia rolled her eyes as she stood and readjusted herself before reclaiming her discarded shorts. He followed suit, redressing himself, but he couldn't help but steal a couple glances at her.

Perhaps it was the way her hair glowed against her sunkissed skin and cascaded down her shoulder, or the comforting presence he'd grown accustomed to after spending so much time with her.

Maybe it was how precise she was about setting up the picnic that probably should have come first in hindsight. It could be the warm, fuzzy feeling in his mind that swirled about in the form of a deep blue that made his heart melt.

It could be that he had fallen in love with Princess Talia of Xeris, and he was too tired to deny it any longer.

"Alright, that's everything. I wasn't really sure what to make since I don't really know what you eat, so I tried to make something similar to food back home. Hope you're ready to try something new." Talia offered an apologetic smile. Mephisto gulped, his heart pounding a mile a minute as those beautiful golden pools lit up his cold, demented world.

"Quite frankly, Princess, I haven't got much choice in the matter."

* * *

 _ **I lied. They fucked. I'm not even sorry.** *sips tea* _

_**R &R!**_

 _ **\- KT**_


End file.
